


A Soilder Girl

by NatRogers13



Series: WorldLine series [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Fanfiction, Final Fantasy Versus XIII, Marvel Universe, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 23,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRogers13/pseuds/NatRogers13
Summary: *spoilers from EndGame*Lightning Farron decided too go to a part of the new world that wasn't explored. She went in to only find out that she was in a middle of a place that was at war. Would she be able to tell the good side that she is good?
Series: WorldLine series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586725





	1. Deja Vu?

" Lightning, are you sure about this?" Fang asked. Fang was a light dark skin. She was wearing a mako reactor shirt. Making the shirt tight around her upper body.

"I'm sure," Said Lightning. Lightning had rose colored hair. Of stead of wearing her fighting aumer or her Gurdian Corps uniform. She wore normal clothes that were for the new world. But she had to the power to switch too different outfits if she did have to fight.

Fang sighed and walked toward Lightning. She patted Lightnings shoulder.

"This feels like deja vú, doesn't it?" Fang said. She then let go and went to a side that was filled with keys, levers, and dials.

"Not really, but I'll sure let you guys know if I need help." Lightning sighed as she went into a door.

Lightning entered the room. Inside was huge.

The room was underground. Making the huge room feel like a basement. The room could hold lots of airplanes. But that wouldn't be good. Because this place is where Lightning and the group went to different diemensions. Seeing different parts and timelines that the new world has.

"Are you ready, kupo?" Lightning heard the bright but worried voice. The voice made everything echo. Lightning then sighed.

"Mog, I'll be fine. Or I should just say to everyone, I'll be fine." Lightning turned her head and smiled.

"Lightning, be safe." Lightning heard another voice say. It's voice sounded so scared and shakey.

"Serah I'll be alright, now let's get this started before it gets any later." Lightning sighed. She looked up and saw her friends starring at her, waving and smiling.

"Alright." Said Fangs voice. Lightning then looked at where she would be going.

"The crystal would open in 3." Lightning then stood straight and got ready.

"2" Lightning started running toward the blue clear crystal that was forming with energy. She could see her reflection.

"1" Lightning then ran lightning fast into the crystal. Having rose petals fall from Lightning of where she ran. 

Lightning then felt what would be the change in the dimensions. Everything was funny and weird. And what she heard when her friends said good luck, was just a echo now.


	2. The new land... City?

Lightning felt air wishing past her face. Her hair was going all over the place.

'This what happens when I travel somewhere?' she thought. She opened her eyes. Only to find out that she was going to go head first in a tall building.

Lightning snapped her fingers, her body stopped going fast. She controlled where she was going to go. She was basically flying.

Little crystal bits were underneath her feet. She saw a weird looking building. She decided to go there.

Her boots gracefully touched the ground. There was broken glass whenever she took a close look. There was land that sticked out from a building. She went to look down, only to find out that there was destruction all around her.

'Was I the one that caused this?' she thought. But something told her she didn't do it. Lightning was about to jump off, but she heard a forced cough.

She turned around swiftly. Only to find a middle age man holding swarma.

"Loki, still want to play around? Then fine." The man said. He had a black moustache that went from his above lips almost connecting to his side hairs. And in the guys sweat shirt, beat a pulsing light.

"Who's Loki?" Lightning asked. She was in defense mode, she didn't want to fight someone right away. But she could tell how this guy acts just by looking at him.

"Nice try." The guy then dropped his shwarma, and a automatic flying robot hand got it. The arm then flew to the guy. The hand that was flying was now connected to his suite. It looked expensive.

"We don't have to fight? Just go back to Asgard, where you supposed to be." The guy said. She then heard something that booting up, like a weapon.

"Jarvis? Ready?" The guy said. Now his face was covered with a mask. You can see the eye slots pulse with blue.

"Yes." Said a voice. The voice was majestic. But where was it coming from.

"If you don't know. He's in here. He's not a real human." The guy said. He then put his two arms out. And the palms were now pulsing with the same light as the guys eye slots is.

"Seems like you forgot? Well my name is Tony Stark" the middle age guy said.

"And I don't care how long it takes, but we'll get you back on Asgard." Lightning heard shots. But they weren't only coming from his hand, they were coming from his back.

It was already too late before Lightning could even snap her fingers. Her body was hit, and everything went echo like. She could hear the impact of her body hitting the ground, but she didn't feel it.

She didn't want to fight, that's why she didn't do the first shot. But it seems like people in this part of the new world go into attack mode whenever they think someone's else's name. But it isn't them.


	3. Tell who you really are

Everything around Lightning woke up. Pining in her ears went haywire. She quickly opened her eyes. But she opened them too fast, because now her eyes were in pain.

'ahh' she thought, she was about to get up. But something was clamped on her two wrists, forcing them together. She bended her head to check it out. She could cut it. She couldn't even snap her fingers.

Lightning moved her head back and forth, trying to find some way to get out of the hold, but she couldn't. She sighed and looked at herself

Her clothes were all dirty, probably from the fall. Lightning looked up and sighed. She was about to try again until she heard a voice over a intercom.

It was the Tony Stark guy

"Seems like you woke up, god of mischief." Tony said while chuckling at his little joke that he thought was funny. Lightning had too speak.

"I am no god, but I was a goddess champion. Now let me go! I'm not Loki!" Lightning then thrashed, but nothing helped. She was about to say something but she heard another voice on the intercom

"Tony, she's not Loki. Plus WE saw Loki getting transported to Asgard with Thor." The voice said. She sighed when she heard Tony talk again.

"Fine, but don't go crying whenever she turns into him." Tony said. Lightning then sighed and yelled.

"I can hear you, ya know" Lightning them felt akwardness coming through the intercom. But after a few moments, which felt like days. Tony speaked again.

"Let me tell you this. Who's master do you serve." The intercom felt like it was echoing.

Lightning sighed and looked up in front of the glass.

"What am I supposed to say? Bhunvelsa?" Lightning said. She then heard two voices barking at each other. Someone most of moved closer because words became audible again.

"Tony, let me go talk to her." The other voice said. Lightning was waiting for a reply or more bickering. But she heard and saw something that was suprising to her.

A hard hefty door opened, making it screeching like it hasn't opened alot. A guy came through. And she's now what she expected.

The guy had blonde hair. His body looked more fit, like he trained for the military. He was wearing a white shirt with army like pants. Behind, he held a red, white, and blue sheild with a big white star in the middle. The guy came to the table and say down.

"Hi, I would like too know, who are you really are?"


	4. We're not the enemy

"I'm just a women, passing through." Lightning said sarcastically. The guy with the blonde hair sighed.

"Not according to Tony, you were on the ledge of the Avengers tower." The blonde guy said with a stern look. Lightning looked deep into his eyes.

"So you call yourself the Avengers? What do you 'avenge'?" Lightning asked. The blonde guy leaned closer.

"We Avengers, help the people that can't fight." The blonde guy said. Lightning then leaned back more, still having her wrist tied.

"So you protect people? While you attack someone that you think is another person? Doesn't sound right to me." Lightning sighed as she said that. This world, these people, were getting more helpless.

"Lady, let me explain-" the guy said, but he got cutt off by Lightning.

"The names Lightning, I hate being called lady." She sighed again. She wanted to know how many sighs the two exchanged over the short period of time.

"Seems like you introduced your name, now it's time for me to introduce. The names Steve Rogers, or known to the public as Captain America." Steve said as he leaned back. Lightning then got closer.

"Can you get me out? I was just exploring this new land. Ever heard of Regis? Yeah, I'm there." Lightning fiercely said. But the look on his face made it look like that he didn't understand.

"Regis? The king right now is Noctis. I have to let my friends know I'm alright. Or would you like my friends and family to come attack this tower? Seems like it's already in bad shape. You wouldn't want that to happen now would we?" Lightning said as she smirked. But it seems like Steve was still confused. Lightning was suprised with his reaction.

"You've never heard of Regis? Haven't you?" Lightning leaned more forward. Lightning could feel the cold from the metal desk go through her dirty shirt. Steve then laughed.

"Either you bonked your head, or you came from a another diemension. Because there is NO place on this Earth called Regis."


	5. Never heard of Regis?

Lightning laughed as after she heard what Steve said.

"Your kidding? Right..." Lightning said. But after seeing the look on Steve's face. He wasn't joking.

"You haven't heard of it? Eos, God's, lunefreya? Anything?" Lightning said, but with the more darkened look came about on Steve face. She stopped laughing.

"Maybe you did from a different place. There's nothing on this Earth that has any of those key words. Either you came from someplace that hasn't been discovered yet, or you came from a different diemension." Steve said. He sighed and got up and went over to Lightning. He went behind her back and un did her wrist.

"If you try anything here, your gonna be back here." Steve said like he was talking to a child that just got permission to get out of it's room after a timeout.

"I won't. Unless if someone tried to did funny business on me." Lightning said with a smirk. After the last cut or tug from her wrist. Her wrist were finally free. 

Lightning got up and headed toward the door. Lightning then stopped and looked back at Steve.

"Is there a shower anywhere?" She said. She was dirty from the fall after when Tony hit her by his knock out rocket bullet. Steve laughed and pointed in directions.

"Yes, turn a right and go too the third door on your right. You basically can tell what it looks like." Steve said. Lightning looked at him and waved her head. 

When she got out of the room. The hallway was large, seemed like it would run forever. She looked around, making sure to check her surroundings. She was very quiet.

Lightning took the directions that Steve gave her. And she saw a stick model of a women. Lightning knew she was in the right place.


	6. The widow

Lightning entered the shower room. It was a public showers, but the women had privacy. Lightning looked around. There was three shower stalls. And one was already in use.

She looked around, and found some clothes that were for Lightning, how she knew because it had her name. She decided to do the undressing in the stalls and not out in the open. She was about to go in until she heard the shower that was occupied stopped. Lightning stood there.

Moments later, a women came out with two towels. One is on her head and the other one covered her body. The towels she wore was a very used pink, it was mostly white if you didn't pay attention or took a quick look. The women walked over to a sink and started putting lipstick on. The women then stopped and saw Lightnings precense. Lightning jerked, she was about to apologise for staring, but the reaction on her face was not what she expected.

"You must be Lightning, Tony told me about you. The one thing I knew it was you because it was your hair. Dyed?"

Lightning smiled and crossed her arms. 

"I was born with it." 

The women looked suprised. She then capped her lipstick and went to a private place where you dress. Seems like people here carred about privacy. Lightning could hear movements. She was about to go in the shower until the women talked again.

"The names Natasha, where were you born?" Natasha said. Lightning was about to answer until she heard a laugh coming from her.

"Sorry, I just, or I should say all the Avengers just went through a alien like war in New York City, that's where we are. If you didn't notice." Natasha said. Lightning then heard a cap of something, like makeup. But when Natasha came out, she didn't look what she looked like when she went in.

Her red hair look more curled at the end of her hair. She was wearing a white tight shirt with a hefty brown jacket with black leggings.

Lightning then went back to the shower stall. She turned her head and said something.

"I was born on a planet called Cocoon, centuries ago." Lightning said. She was picking up her new clothes whenever Natasha turned around.

"What's Cocoon? And what do you mean by centuries? How old are you?" Natasha fixed some of her hair that looked very frizzly. Lightning then dropped her clean clothes on a ledge, and leaned against the stall wall.

"Cocoon was a planet. It was basically a Utopia paradise that was in the sky. Then a threat came to Cocoon from another world. The world was name Gran Pulse. Everyone on Cocoon for hundreds of years feared about the 'world below' as they like to call Pulsians. The government on the whole planet went to exile. Masquering exile, they killed almost everyone on during a event called the Purge. I had to save my sister, which was a pulse lcie. But by the time I got too her, it was too late." Lightning then leaned her forhead against the wall.

"Then me and my future friends was branded as a Pulse Lcie. The people that were with me, they didn't know each other. We all didn't know each other. By the time we got to know each other, we were basically family." Lightning sighed and walked toward a sink. She put her two hands on the counter and looked back at Natasha. Her look was surprised. Natasha then walked to Lightning.

"What's a Lcie?" Natasha asked. Lightning then did a queitly smirk, Natasha couldn't see it.

"Lcie is basically a servant to the Falcie. Falcie are gods that was created by the three biggest gods, not including the maker that made the three gods. If they brand you as a lcie. You have to complete a focus. A focus is something that the falcie want you too do. But they didn't give it on a silver platter. They show it too you by glimpse in a dream. Plus the focus is timed, if you don't complete it on time, you turn into a monster for the rest of your life. You would be happy if someone kills you. Your a monster anyway, so what's the point. You can't turn a ceith back to a lcie."

Natasha looked scared and worried. Looks like she was hesitating about saying something. But her curiosity got the better of her.

"What happens if you complete your focus?"

Lightning then looked to her side.

"You would go into a crystal slumber, that's what happened to my sister. You gain eternal life. Plus you can't control how much you sleep, it's the falcie. I had a couple of friends from Pulse, which I didnt know at the time. Slept for 600 years. And that's how I'm alive now. I've been imortal and slept in a crystal slumber for 500+ years. Back to Cocoon, I'm getting ahead of myself. We had to destroy a falcie that controlled Cocoon, because the planet was getting posioned. My two friends name Fang and Vanille turned into Ragnarok and put Cocoon into a crystal pillar. Fang and Vanille was stuck for 500+ years. Now it's time to tell you my second part of the adventure, what my sister and family did. Just made everything worse. This fate wouldn't leave us."


	7. The Goddess Champion

"When Cocoon fell. A goddess name Etro realsed most of us from our crystal slumber. Only people she didn't awake was Fang and Vanille, if they did wake up, then whatever was left of Cocoon would fall. And Gran Pulse wasn't ready for it. Minutes later I got pulled into a the earth of Gran Pulse, the choas that pushed me down guided me to Vahalla. Minutes later I was greeted by Etro. She was barely alive, she wanted me to be her gurdian. I stood guard by her legacy. Then I had to fight a guy name Cauis, he wanted to destroy everything, just to save someone. He didn't care about all the other people." Lightning then looked back at Natasha. Natasha said something.

"We kind of had a person like that. Except he doesn't destroy time. His name is the Hulk, but when he's not a hulk. His name is Bruce Banner. What happened if you killed this Cauis guy?"

Lightning then frowned and looked at the mirror.

"That's where Serah, Noel, and I messed up. The goddess wasn't technically dead, if she is dead then all of choas would get released. Serah and Noel changed time by going back in forth and changing the paradoxes. But the final battle was too kill Cauis. We didn't know much about him. Only he wanted to protect Yuel by basically destroying time. Yuel is a seasress. She dies at a very young age, she gets reborn again. Each Yuel is different, and each yuel can see parts of the timeline. When the timeline was changed, she dies. Noel was Serah companion when they changed time. Noel was from a future that was devastating and he was the last of the humans. Noel wished to change time, I've heard his plee and he came from the future too the past. When we defeated Cauis. We thought everything would go back to normal. Cocoon then fell after 500 + years of Fang and Vanille holding it. Since the crystal was decaying, Hope, which was one of my companions grew up and went to the future of Cocoons decaying fall. Hope went back and forth in time to get materials to make a sheild on Gran Pulse surface. When Cocoon fell, another planet arose. Hope and his company, the Acdemia. Made the planet and replaced the planet that fell. This was all when Noel and Serah faught cauis. After when Noel defeated Cauis, they came to the birth of a new world. Only to get plunged by choas. When Cauis dies, so does Etro. Because he had the heart of Etro. Serah died because of the timeline change. Since I was worried about the whole state of everything. I went to a crystal sleep in Vahalla. Having Serahs soul inside of me. Only to find out that the last part of the journey was filled with truths and lies."

Lightning clenched her fist. She had to explain the last part, even if that means going through the pain again.

"You said the last part. When your a goddess, that wasn't the last?" Natasha said. Lightning then unclenched her hands and waved her head no.

"Now it's time for me to explain the part that basically ties everything together. To the end of the world."


	8. Savior

"After when I woke from my crystal sleep. I was about to witness the end of the world. Since I was the savior. I tried saving every soul in the realm of Nova Crystalia. The realm is what was left of Gran Pulse. I've only had 13 days, I've met my old companions. Fang and Vanille awoke from their crystal sleep 13 years before I awoke. A new person name Lumina came to annoy me. Snow was deafstated by Serahs death. He was drowning more Into the choas. I've saved him just in time. Fang found out that there was an item that would kill Vanille. She was trying to find it. But by the time Fang and I found it. The other side already found it. Sazh lost his sons soul. But I was able to find it along with help from Hope and Sazh. Hope went from adult to a little boy again. Noel wanted to kill me because it was what the prophecy said. He had his mind too indulge into his sadness that he didn't think at first. He eventually knew that anyone didn't have to follow the prohecy. On the last day, Fang and I saved Vanille just before she and the souls were killed. Hope was actually working on the God's side. He took my friends souls and went deep into the makers lair. The name was Bhinvelsa. I faught him and almost accepted of being the official goddess of death. Nobody aged for 500 years, so they had to have someone protecting the souls and choas. I didn't think, the whole reason for doing the savior thing was too get Serahs soul back. Bhinvesla lied, like lots of God's did. Lumina was actually my younger self. When I was a child I looked up the parts of myself, so Lumina, all this time was my younger self with serahs soul. I accepted that I lost part of myself. I did guided the souls too the new world. That's where you guys live. But that doesn't explain why people say they've been hear longer then the earth was built. I was supposed to travel to the part of the world that hasn't been discovered. Only to find out that I traveled somewhere else."

Lightning then moved back to her shower stall and sighed.

" Sorry too keep you waiting." Lightning then opened the door. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry what you've been through, but it doesn't explain why you came. Anyway, enjoy your shower. Tony and the others would probably question you. Just be prepared." Natasha said. When she said that she left the room. She could tell she was officially out because the door closed and the echo of the high heels went with her. Lightning then went and did her showering. 

'Hopefully they won't attack just yet, just give me time. Don't worry about me Serah.'


	9. Don't be cocky

Lightning got out of the shower quickly and started walking around the shower room. She hurried too put her clothes on.

The people had a turtle neck that had a bird in the middle of where the two breasts were. The bird logo was silver and had the words S.H.E.I.L.D. 

She then put on black jeans. Lightning quickly put them in the dirty clothes. Lightning opened the door and and look both ways, she then took a right. Lightning was about to explore, but she heard voices.

"- and your just let her go? And you Natasha believed what she said?! There's no way she was alive that long, she's a human. She's lying." She heard Tony talking. She was about to enter but Natasha started talking.

"Tony, she didn't do anything to you. I can tell by her face that she's been through alot. And the looks of different emotions on her face whenever she explained certain parts. Do you think she was lying?" Natasha said kind of pleadnly. Something told her that Natasha barely acted this way.

"Mr. Stark, Natasha is correct. Maybe we can open arms to her. Maybe she can tell some places that she went to more in-depth. Just... Mr. Stark give her a chance." Said a kinda high voice. Something told Lightning he wasn't done with High school yet.

"Fine, but if she does any funny business, she's know she's-" Lightning then entered the room before Tony could finish his sentence.

She felt more powered every step she took. The turtle neck was very itchy for her neck, but she ignored it. Everyone looked at her as if she was the top celebirty entering the room.

"Even tho my powers may not work in this diemension. I can still probably beat you. Like I told Natasha. I've had centuries of living underneath my belt. And fighting techinques that are only good if your a champion of a goddess. And don't forget the lcie part." Lightning smirked as she found a spinning chair and say on it. She crossed her right leg in a L angle.

"You are annoying! There's no such thing as a lcie! Stop being cocky!" Tony yelled. Everyone around him looked at Tony and Lightning.

"Tony..." Steve said. He took a few steps very slowly, like he was right by a rapid animal.

"Your trying to be Ms. Know it all aren't you? Well how could I trust you, if you don't have your so called 'powers'?" Tony said while air quoting powers. Lightning smirked and got up.

"Even without the powers, I can still beat you. Whatever you got, Aurmer or not. Multiple suits, anything. I can still beat you." Lightning said while getting very close to Tony.

"Fine. Wanna settle this, come to the training room. You see how powerful you are, if you even are." Tony smiled while he got out of the room, probably heading towards the training room. A few moments later Lightning looked at Steve, Natasha, and a teenager boy that had a name tag that says 'Peter Parker'. Lightning then smiled even more grimacy.

"Don't be cocky, Tony." Lightning said, then she went out of the room, and everyone else followed her.


	10. The Traning Room

For a couple of minutes, Lightning and the group went through hallways, Lightning was following where to go by the head siding which hallway to choose, and which door.

They were now in front of the door. It was so heavy to even move it. But Lightning didn't want to show any weakness. On the other side of the heavy door was the control area. And down on the training floor was Tony, looking up at them.

Steve then went to the control panel and turned a lever, Tony's words were now heard through levels below the control place.

"Don't change anything, make sure the room is gonna be normal as possible." Tony said. But on que, aumors started coming through a cricle door. All the aumers, Lightning could tell. Was robots, but they were commanded by Tony.

"I've just brought some of my aumers, nothing to worry about." Said Tony with a wicked smile. Tony then covered his face with his iron Man head. Lightning looked at aumers and back at the group.

"Do you think I would get scared by another 8 auomers? He can bring hundreds and I can still beat them without my powers." Lightning smiled. She saw movement at the corner of her eye, she jerked too see what it was.

It was Natasha going into a dark room, a moment later. She came back out with a tech like sword. Natasha threw it and Lightning catched it.

Peter Parker looked around with the eyes that are waiting for his favorite show to come on.

"Use that. We want you to have something other than your hands. Good luck." Natasha said. She came over and pat Lightning on the shoulder. Steve then moved too a door and moved his hands to where Lightning would go.

"This is where you'll go, good luck." Steve said. Lightning then moved too the door and sighed.

"I'll probably win. But make sure too watch out, even if I don't have my powers, I can still be fast."

Lightning then entered the door. After when she took the step, the door closed behind her. She looked back. Everyone had the constant look of worriness, but one face smirked while no one was looking.

The face was Steve

Lightning then decended the stairs. A flight of stairs later, Lightning went through a automatic door. When she entered, she was now in the part were people like Steve and Natasha train, or so what Lightning thought.

Tony was on the other side with his suits. Lightning went to her nearest side and put her tech sword into position.

"I won't go easy on you." Tony yelled. Lightning then moved her sword hard and switfy.

"I won't either." She said. There was beeps then Steve's voice echoed through the room, making the room feel hollow and basement like.

"Ready?" Steve said. Tony then yelled yes. Lightning wave her head swiftly.

"Now, this isn't a death match, you get that." Natasha said in the intercom. Lightning laughed quietly and Tony then sighed.

"May the best win." Natasha's intercom voice said. There was now a big screen that had numbers counting down from 3

3

2

1!

Now it was time to show what Lightning was made of, but would she ever get her powers back when she's in this part of the new world?


	11. Time to show what I'm made of

Lightning ran straight in. Making her body push herself. She went to Starks side and took out the tech sword.

The sword electroed through the sword, making it look like that it was pulsing in waves. Tony put one of his arms and shot from his pulsar glove. Lightning dodged the attack. She ran even more faster and periced a sword into one of Tony suits. Lightning smirked but she gasped while the suite was about to decimate in a second. Lightning flipped backwards, she only got some debree from the suite. Her knee was on the ground while one leg was all the way out. 

"You picked the one that would decimate, are you sure you know what your doing?" Tony said. Lightning then sighed and sprinted toward Tony. Tony looked suprised until he started flying up in the air, just out of Lightnings reach.

"Just admit it, your done for." Tony then moved his two hands and pulsed energy, of stead of just a quick shot, he kept continuing shooting, making it have a consistent ray. Lightning ran while the ray was chasing her, she looked up at all suits that just stood there on ground level. She smiled and ran even slower. She was still running pretty fast. But just as she expected, he shot one straight at her.

She took out the sword quickly, when the pulse hit the sword, she flinged the hit to one of the suits. Making her push sword outward. One of the suits she hit was flying, it started to fall but Lightning jumped on it, she then sprawled herself to the other suite. Lightning had her arms pulled tightly around the suites neck. Tony looked at the suite that Lightning was on, he gasped then smirked.

"Jarvis, control 89-16" Tony said loudly, Lightning waited for a response from the megestic voice. But she started looking at the suite she was on, the suite started moving uncontrollably. Lightning felt her heart race, the suite was spinning around with the two arms out, making it look like the suite doing a t pose. The suite went even faster, making everything in Lightnings vision go blurring from the sudden speed. Lightning then closed her eyes, she started getting dizzy put she payed attention on the target.

"Time to show what I'm made of." Lightning yelled, Lightning opened her eyes and when the blur had the color of orange, she jumped. She closed her eyes when she flung herself. When her body was on something else, she opened her eyes.

She was on Tonys suite, the one he was in. Lightning took out her sword and jammed it in the back. She could hear panicking like noises, but then she heard a laugh coming from him. The suite swung very hard to one way. Lightning tried to hold on but she was flunged in the air like a bug. She panicked while she was flying through the air, she then heard a pulse attack. She panicked because it was aimed at her.

She couldn't move of defect it. Lightning felt the quick burn on one of her arms, she yelped in pain. With how quick she was flung and the force. She didn't know she was very close to a wall.

Her back slammed into the wall. Her head was bobbing back in forth very hard. Her whole body then dropped like a rock too the ground. She felt the concrete on her face and legs while the concrete scrapped her skin. She gritted her teeth and looked at the arm that was shot.

The part of the skin that was shot was all raw. There was still steam coming from the hit. Her skin was broken while the blood came out and scabbed over. She was about too get back up, but she started feeling dizzy again. Lightning tried to get up. But she knew she was half knocked out, she felt her surroundings but she felt like she was sleeping, the room completely fogged over, and there was memories of her past, showing her something.


	12. Don't give up

The room started to fog over, revealing memories from her past. Lightning knew she was awake, but she was half there and the other half not at all.

The scene turned into Valis Media. The ground and sky changed. She then heard footsteps, she got up quickly, she than felt a pain in her chest, she looked down.

Her brand shined and showed a siloute of her brand. She then knew what time she was at, and what was about too happen. 

She looked behind and saw herself, in the past.

'This isn't working.' 

'I mean your a liability, you just would slow me down.' she watched herself as her past self bent in pain. She watched as everything unfolded.

'This can't be happening' Her past self yelled. Lightning still watched as basically past events showed it self.

"Odin, but why? This doesn't-" She then looked at the brand that started to pulse. Lightning was shocked, did she had too loose hope to get Odin again? Or did the fight trigger these events? She started going towards the scene until everything changed.

The sky was turning into a choatic like sky, the ground turned too sand. The scenery turned into the place that let Lightning become the Goddess Champion.

"It's Vahalla..." Lightning looked around. She then saw animals and monsters from two sides coming together. One side she saw Cauis, about to call comet and Lightning riding her edolin, Odin.

'Cauis Ballad!' her past self yelled. Cauis then smiled and called on the comet. Lightning started running toward the falling rocks, only for the rocks and everything to disappear.

The rocks fell into the endless of space. Everything around her turned into space. She was floating in the air, she looked behind her and saw herself as the Savior, barely holding on the power from the maker, Bhinvelsa.

'I'll never-' her past self yelled. She was blinded by the light, she thought she would've lost, but her friends and their respective edolins came to their side.

'We'll never give up' Said Snow, a blonde hair that wore the patron outfit.

'Thats right, even if we die.' Said Noel. He was from the future, Lightning let Noel travel to the past to help Serah find Lightning, along the way they solved paradoxes.

'Someone would take up the torch' said a very cheery and determined voice. It was Vanille. She had been through a whole lot, coming from the gods that made Vanille and Fang Ragnarok.

'Your reign is over!' Fang yelled. Fang had enough with the gods, she was happy too let the maker die.

'And we hope in the face of dispare, that makes us strong!' Her past yelled self as everyone went forward and the edolin charged with their last attack in the world of the Faboula Nova Crystalis.

The world started fading away again, now everything was fogged with choas, she heard a voice that she hadn't heard in awhile.

"Ya know Savior, I think it's time to get back up and shows who's boss. I know your not giving up that easily." The voice said. Lightning knew who it was. It was Lumina.

"Lumina, what are you doing here?" Lightning said, she was still on the ground. The fog then lifted and it showed Lumina. A kid looking Lightning that wears lots of black.

"I'm here to get you back up, I'm you ya know." Lumina said as she giggled and holded out her hand. Lightning smiled and took the hand. Lumina started disappearing. Her body turned into white light, giggles from Lumina echoed through the place. 

Lightning felt the power coming through her. She was about to get up, but she fell and hit her head. Wispers were heard but there was no words. But now there was ringing and people talking over some intercom and someone on the other side of the room.

She was back to reality, now it's time too wake up and show what she was made of.


	13. You wouldn't survive a minute in my world

Ringing formed in Lightnings ears. Lightning was about to get up, but she heard people talk. She wanted to see what they were going to say.

"She's done Steve, she's been out cold for a few minutes now." Said Tony. Lightning could feel annoyance bubbling through her. But she still layed there and listened.

"You should've hit her like that Tony, why do you have a grudge with her anyway?" Steve said. Lightning could feel sadness surrounding the whole room, like they wanted her to win.

"She's lying, she said she had powers. Well were they here all along, or was she-" Lightning started to move. She had enough of him talking, I wonder what else he had said. 

Her legs were achey, but she pushed herself, showing that she can still fight. The place where Tony hit her healed a bit more. But Lightning took out her hand, and healed it.

Tony looked at Lightning suprised. Tony then rolled his eyes and pointed at the arm that Lightning was healing. 

"That's cheating, I've never said you could heal." Tony said it like he was suprised and afraid. Lightning didn't move, she still healed. She looked at Tony and his suite and smirked.

"You wouldn't survive one minute in my world." She said loudly. She didn't even flinch, she still had her hand on top of the spot.

"So you got your powers back as I can see, how about you stop healing and attack." Tony yelled loudly. He then moved his hands like he wanted to get hit. Lightning then moved her arm and the healing went away.

Lightning then snapped her fingers. The clothes that she borrowed was now her Gurdian Corps millitary uniform. And the electric sword changed into her blazezaber gunblade, a gun that can turn into a sword.

Lightning then snapped her fingers again, the sword and clothes were now in the control panel, where everyone was watching.

"She got it up here, but how?" Peter said. She could hear movement from the intercom. Lightning ignored the commotion up there and looked at Stark. She bended the blazezaber and moved it toward her head. She smiled.

"Are you sure you still want too do this?" She said it in a teasing way. Tony then put his iron mask back on and started flying again, more suits came from the circle door and surrounded him. He then sprayed something on his suite. His head moved to where Lightning.

"Since you healed, that means I can heal my suite." Something white and foam like spread around the opened places in the suite. Moments later. The foam and stopped.

"Ready!" He said. The big screen on his side counted down to 

3

2

1

And after that, he wouldn't knew what hit him.


	14. Lightning, it flashes bright

Lightning ran toward Tony. Tony and his suits flyed and tried to get Lightning, but it was she was too fast.

"I'm no ones slave!" She yelled. Her speed then increased and rose petals followed her path. Tony looked scared as she crushed all of his suits in a blink of an eye.

He started to panic, he tried to attack but he missed. All around the rooms were just red blurs with rose petals. Lightnings voice started to echo while she moved fast

"Now you see the power, now it's time for my last blow." She said. Suddenly there was marks on Tony's suite chest.

"Now you know the power of a lcie!" More scrapes came to his chest. Then Lightning came in front of Tony. She took her blazezaber and was about to do the final blow, but it never came.

His mask got ripped off and a small line below his right eye, got attacked. Making some drops of blood fall. Tony put his hand to the scrape. He was about to put his arm back into fighting position, but the suite part of the arm got ripped off. Lightning then stopped again in front of him and changed the gun into a sword. She ran fast. And next thing he knows. 

She was in front of him, the blade laying underneath of his chin. Tony could feel a little poke from the edge of the sword going into his neck. 

"If you were the enemy, you would be long gone." Lightning then retreated her weapon and snapped her fingers. The weapon disappeared. Lightning then stood over him. She crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Now do you believe me? Or would you like me too show even more of that power? That was just a scratch compared how powerful I really am." She smirked while she moved her fingers into snapping position.

"No No! I believe you, don't snap!" He said in protesting mode. He moved his hands to cover his face.

"I thought so, you better clean up." She said, then she looked at the suits that were broken. Steam and sparks came from different parts on all of the suits.

" Don't forget about your suits." She said. Tony looked behind him and sighed.

"I'll be going back up and relaxing, or whould you like me to help?" She said as she started walking toward the suits.

"I've think you've done enough, I can do this myself." Tony then got up and walked towards the broken suits. Lightning walked toward the door that lead up to the control center. She smiled.

"Karma got ya, didn't it?" She said under her breath. The door then opened, and now she was walking to the control center. But she didn't know what the reactions would be on their faces.


	15. Don't be guessing that she brought them here

Lightning saw the faces as the heavy door opened. Everyone's faces were surprised. Steve than smiled and walked over to Lightning.

"You did it." He said. He patted her on the shoulder with the green gurdian corps shoulder protector. Natasha walked over. She had the face like she just saw a ghost.

"What's that power?" She asked. She looked all around Lightning.

"What you just saw was my Lcie power. But the switching clothes was part of my Savior power." Lightning then snapped her fingers. Her clothes then turned to her New World clothes. And she snapped again, now she was back in her gurdian corps uniform. Peter kept looking at her with a big smile on his face. 

The door that lead to the control panel opened. Two guys came through, something told them that they went through alot.

"Steve, we've heard what happened. Sorry we couldn't come earlier. We were busy with something in Wakanda. Some weird looking soilders." The one guy said. He had long brown hair. He wore a auomer like clothing with a big metal arm. Below the shoulder on the metal arm had a red star.

"Bucky, is it Hydra?" Steve said as he came over fast too Bucky and gave him a hug. The other dude looked at him then looked at Lightning.

"Who's she?" As he pointed his fingers. He had black color skin with flying glasses that protect his eyes. Behind his back, he had mechanical wings. His legs looked like they were hefty. Like sweatpants.

"Samuel. That's Lightning, someone from another place." Steve said. Samuel looked at Lightning and at Steve. Samuel came closer, Samuel crossed his arms and stared at her.

"Do you know anything about the soilders? It's very weird that soilders from another world came and you came from a different place. Did you send them?" Samuel said as he cocked his head.

"I don't know what your talking about." Lightning said as she backed away. Lightning then panicked, she looked like she was panicking about bringing the soilders from their point of view. But she was afraid who these soilders might be.

"Tell us!" Samuel yelled. Bucky then walked over to him and pushed him into the wall.

"Don't go basically guessing that she brought them here. She probably doesn't know what we're talking about." Bucky said as he pushed Samuel against the wall. Steve then came over and separated the two.

"She probably doesn't know, it's probably just Hydra taking a different name. Starting from scratch." Steve said. But Lightning made a noise that got everyone's attention.

"Did the soilders look green with goggle like eyes?" She said as she walked toward a desk and sat at a corner of it. Samuel and Bucky then looked at her with surprise looks.

"Yes... They called themselves-"

"Psicom?" Lightning finished the sentence. Everyone around her looked supirsed. Bucky walked forward and meet Lightnings gaze.

"How do you know about the soilders that called themselves Psicom?" Bucky said. Lightning then sighed.

"They're a military force back from our world. They had been around for awhile." Lightning said.

"They have been around for centuries at least. After when Cocoon fell, Psicom stopped being the enemy of us Pulse lcie and basically backed off from the Gurdian Corps. Most of them died due to aging. But after when the souls of the dead got reborn into the world. So did all the psicom soilders. They are still in the mindset of killing. They still want us dead even after what we did too save Cocoon. They also want to go back to their old ways. But that would never happen, if it did happen. Everyone would be toast." She said. Lightning then walked lightly to the door. Making no sound at all.

"We need to get Psicom out of here. Because if we don't. It would mean war. There blood thirsty animals. And if they hit the field. It is game over." She said as she got her blazezaber out. Everyone then started looking at each other. Peter than spoke up.

"Do they have a leader?" He said. Everyone looked at Peter and at Lightning. Lightning dipped her head down.

"Yes, he maybe from our place in the new world. But that doesn't explain how.-" Lightning heard footsteps behind her. She looked what was behind her.

"I'm sorry, but I may have figured it out. Everyone come. I've have some explaining to do." The guy said. He had weird looking hair with glasses. He wore a white trenchcoat with black boots.

"That's Bruce. If he had figured out about where you came from. That means he may found a way to get you back." Natasha said. After when she said that. Everyone started following her. Lightning sticked with the program and followed them. She never knew what he was going to say about the New World. And she thinks she got more explaining to do.


	16. World-Line or World Layer

Everybody followed Bruce into the main room. Lightning then knew the main room is where Tony was talking about her behind her back. But something changed about the room.

Bruce got a chair and touched something. Because everything around the room was holographic images.

"First, Lightning did come from this world. Only from a different world line." Bruce said as he was pacing the room.

"What's a world line?" Peter asked. Everybody then looked at Peter than Bruce, waiting for answer.

"A world line is when your from the exact place. But stuff changes depending on the line. You can also call it a layer. You said that you just wanted to travel to the place in the world that hasn't been discovered?" Bruce said as he held gaze to Lightning.

"Yes." She said. Bruce then smiled and chuckled.

"Without the equipment that you had. If you went to that place on foot, there might've been some distortions." Bruce said as he walked over too the desk.

"You mean paradoxes?" Lightning asked. Bruce then stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"Y-yes. How did you know?" Bruce said. Lightning then smiled and looked at him.

"There were paradoxes from where the world I used to live in. My sister and her companion Noel had to solve them. And if it didn't get solved. More of time would be distortioned or the place would be so out of it that there wouldn't be any life."

Bruce looked at Natasha and the others.

"So you would know what it means. The only other way I could explain it. Sometimes it is a different world. But it could connect. When you got your powers back, what happened?"

Lightning then looked at Steve and smiled.

"While I was out. My mind basically went through all the moments of my life. And whenever I accepted a little of defeat. That's when everything started working again." Lightning looked at her chest. She touched were the brand shined. She took out her crystal and showed it to everyone.

She could tell by everyone's faces that they were awed. The crystal shined even more. Lightning had to put it back, she didn't wanted to blind anyone.

"You may be correct. Or maybe the powers and stuff from your place is connected to here." Bruce said as he put his fingers down. Lightning then stopped and looked at him.

"You mean, they could come here. Or-"

"You could could go back." Bruce finished.

Lightning smiled and waved her head. "So your saying I could go back now?" She said. Bruce clenched his jaw.

"You can, but you have to have equipment, but it seems like the items is somewhere else." Bruce sighed and looked out the glass window.

The city was in shreds. Skyscrapers have been torned off. Busted cars were upset down. Broken concrete was huddled together like a hill. There was poilce and ambulance. You can hear the sirens from this room.

"What... Happened exactly." Lightning said as she turned around. The Avengers looked down in defeat.

"We don't know, like we fought the person. But they did something to wipe our memory. We all can only hear whispers from the person." Natasha was about to add something else when Tony Stark entered 

"Took you long enough." Said Steve. Tony looked at Steve and rolled his eyes.

"We don't have much time to chitchat. We need to go on a mission." Tony said as he was typing something in a holographic computer.

"You said SHEILD was a secret agent facility, can the other agents do it?" Lightning asked. Tony bowed his head and sighed.

"You see what happened to this city, do you really think that we have the agents now?" Tony said upset like he then said something else that made Lightning skin crawl.

"It's not like we can just make Agents, no wonder your world was going to perish." Lightning looked at Tony, she walked toward Tony and snapped her fingers.

"Psicom wasn't a secret agent facility, it was a public facility. And you really think that I've brought them here." She said. Lightning then looked at Stark now. Every second passed, and each second. He was in pain.

"That's what it felt like, having a edolin basically coming from your insides. Even tho it wasn't, and that pain would be there until you defeat the edolin. Even after when you defeat it. The falcie can mess your brand up. Making the brand progress faster. And when that happens." She said as Tony was holding his chest.

"That means you have less time to complete your focus." She then snapped her fingers again. The pained look from Tony disappeared, he sighed and got up and went back to the computer. Lightning looked at the others. She could tell that they were surprised yet again.

"We need to get a chip that holds Intel on Sheild. I was thinking that we can use Lightning's power. We saw how fast she was, that means we could get it done and over with." Tony then stopped typing on the computer and started to head out of the room.

"What's the occasion?" Steve said. Tony looked back at the group.

"It's a ball. Dresses and suits." After when Tony said that. He looked at Lightning. Lightning was waiting for him to speak, but after a long pause, she talked again.

"I have a dress." She then snapped her fingers. And a purple long dress was worn.

"Let's get this show on the road." Sam said. After when he said that, everyone was following him. Everyone else had normal shoes on. But for Lightning she had high heels, and each step she took. There was a clack on the floor.


	17. Going to the ball

"Ok, we need a chip. We have to be very quick. Lightning, do you know anybody that looks like him." Tony pulled up a holographic image, it showed a guy with brown hair. He was wearing a Psicom leader uniform.

"No." She said. Tony moved his hands and the image disappeared. He sighed, everyone looked at each other with looking eyes. Lightning then looked out the window of the car. But something caught her attention.

The place that caught her attention was a nice looking building, there were glass balconies. But at each corner of the bacolny, it had a brand sign.

And the sign looked like Lindzei.

"Great." She murmured under her breathe.

"Did you say something?" Steve said. Lightning then sighed and spoke more loudly.

"I already told you about Psicom. But we have more than just a military facility on our hands." She said. Everyone started moving and looked at her.

"We may be dealing with a god falcie, one of them is actually disguised as a human." Everybody looked at each other. They did have a firm look.

"It's just, I don't know how and why their here. Their supposed to be on my layer." She talked out loud to herself. She then noticed that she talked out, she looked at the group and sighed.

"Sorry, just talking to myself." She smiled. The car then pulled into a parking garage. Lightning sigh eyed the place.

"Are we supposed to park close? For just in case something goes wrong." She said as she uncrossed her legs.

"No, because if we do. And if something DOES go wrong, we parked somewhere were people don't have the idea that were doing something." Natasha said. A few moments later, the car was parked and stopped.

Everyone got out a streached. Lightning got out and snapped her fingers. A hand bag appeared in her hand. 

"Alright, we want to do this as quick as possible, but not too fast to cause a commotion." Steve said as he was fixing his tie.

"Let's do this!" Peter yelled. Everyone then looked at him with large eyes.

"Oops..." He wispered. After a few moments of shaking their head. They went to a elevator that would lead them right into the door of the ball.

"Ready?" Steve said as he was holding on too Lightnings arm. Steve was going to be her 'date' for the dance.

"I'm always ready." She said. After when Bruce hit the button for down. Everyone was quiet, you can only hear the elevator moving down, and some classic music playing.


	18. The ball

After when the elevator opened up, the place was filled with people and classical music. The room was stuffed with people in all different kind of dresses and tux's. Natasha looked around quickly.

"Let's be quick, don't wanna cause any commotion." Said Natasha. She and the others agreed. After when they all agreed. They all went to their separate ways.

Lightnings heels clicked as she walked through the room, after what she just saw outside with the Lindzei statue, she maybe thought that she may know someone, and that someone may have the chip

People laughed and talked as she walked by, she could hear snip its of some of the conversation, but nothing about a chip or stealing. Her eyes darted, she was looking for the man that they showed. Her senses went up with each passing moment.

'If we can't find the guy or the chip, it'll probably be the end of the World Line, no the world' she thought. Lightning started to pick up the pace, the music started getting louder, which meant she was heading towards the orchestra.

She walked towards the orchestra, making the music be her guide, when she went through the last part of the crowd, she was finally at the orchestra. But there was nothing that striked odd.

Lightning was about to let them know that she was in the back, and that there was nothing that set off bad vibes, she was about to talk through her ear piece, but she then saw a man that looked very familiar. She walked forward, and each step she took made it one more second that the world was in danger.

The place that this familiar man was at was a mini bar, she then looked at where the man was sitting, and sure enough. There was a seat right next to him. Lightning then did a little smirk as she looked at the seat, maybe the world won't be in danger after all.

She then sat down, she knew she had to act causally around the dude. But when she did the side eye, she couldn't believe her eyes.

The guy looked exactly like Cid. Lightning was about to talk, but then the guy started the conversation, making her think that he read her mind.

"So... Having a rough day? I can see it, it's all over." The guy said. Lightning then shook her head, she knew that some of that she could actually not lie about. She didn't have her powers and suddenly her enemies from her past has suddenly changed world-lines.

"Yeah, work has been getting hard. You wouldn't believe what I've had to do in order to get the job, and now I think about it, I shouldn't have wasted my time." She said. And when she said that, Lightning quietly snapped her fingers. And now her mission was complete. She changed the chip that the guy had with a business chip of joining the Guardian Corps.

"Well, my father wanted me to come here for a interview of something. Even though I'm a adult . He won't tell me what it's about." The guy said. Lightning did a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, I had to go through that when I first joined this job. Your father would be my boss, and of course the people around me. They wouldn't notice until something was going to happen." She said. She then heard beeping coming from her ear piece, she knew that she had to go. But she didn't want to be suspicious.

"Ugh, sorry. Speaking about bosses. I think he maybe calling me." She said. She then got up, and when she got up she saw something shining in the man's eyes.

Hopefulness, sadness. She then hung her head a little.

"And before I go, I need to give you some advice. Don't let anyone control your life, your future, your anything. If your father or anyone around you starts to do that. Don't give in." She said. She then turned around, she could see that Natasha and Steve were dancing together. Their eyes were peeled to the people around them.

"Seems like you speak from experience." He said. Lightning then did a little frown. Someone did control her fate, plus she lived on a planet that let humans being the falcie slaves. No one could change their fate. But that's why all those years ago, Lightning and the others did.

"Yeah, because I am." And without waiting for a response, she then walked away. After when she went through the big crowd. She then looked back and saw that the guy was back drinking. Lightning then went back and touched her ear piece.

"Got the chip, going to the elevator now." She said. She knew that she had to be quick with this. While she was walking, she was waiting for a response. But when she went towards the elevator, she was thinking of a other response.

The Avengers were already at the elevator, waiting for the kinda broken down elevator to come. While they were waiting. She checked their eyes. She knew that they wanted out fast.

After when the elevator door opened, they all then entered. After when they all entered. The door then closed on them, making everyone eager of what may come next


	19. Who are you?

While the elevator went up towards the garage. Lightning frowned.

'If he is part of Cid, or a offspring. Why did he choose this? He had a chance of freedom.'

Steve saw the frown on Lightnings face.

"Everything alright?" Steve asked. The elevator was very tight packed. Lightning just waved her head. Her shoulder kept bumping into Tony. Which she could tell that he didn't like it.

The elevator door then dinged, the door then opened. Everyone started walking out of the elevator, the cold touched Lightnings bare skin, and all the others that didn't have anything covering their arms and legs.

The sound of the heels and shoes echoed through the hollow garage. Everyone started walking towards the car, but after when everyone stopped, there was still footsteps to be heard. Nobody noticed it, but Lightning did. She then snapped her fingers, a light was shown on lightnings hand, now what filled her hand was a weapon, the Avengers looked at Lightning with a alarmed look. She did turn around swiftly making the purple dress move so smooth.

Lightning didn't see the figure, but she still had her weapon out. She then bended her shoulder, while holding on to her weapons with two of her hands.

"Who are you?" She yelled. She then heard some 'sk' coming from her friends. Lightning ignored them, she knew that this mission wouldn't be easy, it's never easy. The figure then arose, she then gasped.

Flashes of memories went through her mind. The purge, her and Fang going into the Linbuldm the place where the throne sat for Dysley, then the ark, basically a ally that betrayed them for their own focus, eventually completed their focus. But for this person. They died during the fall out of Eden, this person was a puppet for the sactum. And his name was Cid Raines.

"Looks like I got here just in time." Cid said. His dark hair was longer than usual, he was wearing a tuxedo with a bracelet of the lcie of Lindzei.

"Cid, you wanted to not be a falcie slave. I gave you another chance, freedom." She then looked at the Lindzei braclet.

"And yet you didn't pick freedom, you still picked being a slave for a falcie." She then started running towards him, her dress got switched with her Guardian Corps uniform. 

"You wanted freedom!" She yelled, Cid then grinned, he then pulled out a sword, with the ecriptions of Lindezi. The both blades clashed into each other.

"There was never a choice for freedom." He said, Lightning then gritted her teeth, she then pushed more forward, a wave of suprise filled his face but it was quickly turned back into a mischievous smile.

"There was, and you blew it!" She yelled. She then pushed even more forward, her clothes started turning into her goddess uniform. She then jumped and aimed her weapon at him. She was about to fire, but she heard voices. Lightning then got on the ground and looked at them.

"We can use him for questioning." Natasha said. She was waiting for Cid to attack them. But he didn't notice them. It's not like he was ignoring them, he had the look of only seeing one person.

Lightning then took a deep breath and looked at Cid. "I give up." She said. Cid then rolled his eyes.

"You really think I'll believe that." He said, he then started running, but Lightning smirked. A weapon appeared on Lightnings back. She got the weapon out slowly. With the fastness of her moves, the both swords clash once again. A brief wind and ruble was flying.

"Fine, then I'll do this the hard way." She said. She then took out a bomb. She then threw it underhand making it roll behind Cid's side. Lightning then pushed him, he stumbled onto a now visible cage. The electronic cage went from a cage to handcuffs. Cid tried to push and move his hands out of the holds, but it only made the cuffs even tighter.

"SHEILD tech can be handy." She joked. The Avengers then walked towards Cid. Natasha went behind him and pushed him.

"Come along emo boy, we got some questions to ask you." Tony said. Lightning then smiled at that remark. But her heart sank.

Noctis, he and the others were there alone. Waiting for Lightning to come back. How long has it been since she's been home? She could see the worried face of Serah.

'Just a bit longer guys.' she thought. She hopefully thought that if the line was connected, that a god from her line would hear, then tell them she was ok.

'But I gotta see what Cid is doing here. But more importantly, why is Psicom here.' after that she went into the car. Cid mouth was shut with some tech. When the car started driving and got out of the garage. When she saw people on the sidewalk, she saw one in particular. Her eyes then widened as she saw this person. Her glasses and face gave it away.

'Great, now that she's here, that mean Dysley is to.'


	20. Cid Raines

Cid was being tugged through the Avengers tower, the majestic voice and beeping through the open and closed doors. Cid looked at Lightning with blank eyes.

The group then turned to the right, and there was the place that the Avengers held Lightning. Lightning then released a small smile. She knew that this place would finally have a purpose. Black Widow yanked Cid's wrist and threw him into the room. His whole body slammed into the ground. After that,the group had left the room. But only Lightning has stayed behind. 

After when the door finally closed after the locks locked. Lightning then went over to Cid and forcebly got him up. She pounded his body to the chair. She then crossed her arms and looked at him like he was a little child.

"Why are you here?" She said. Cid then rolled his eyes and let his head hung, so his face looked up at the ceeling. Cid wasn't answering.

"Let me ask you again. Why are you here? What is Psicom and the others doing in this world-layer?" She asked. She then uncrossed her arms and leaned on the table. Cid then moved his head to meet Lightnings gaze.

"We found a machine that can take us anywhere in the new world that we wanted. So Psicom and the others went through the portal. After being thrown into a grassy land. We eventually knew that the layer had no lcie, or any falcie government to rule over. We want to make this layer a good place." Said Cid. Lightning looked sickened at what Cid just said. She then leaned forward and pounded the table.

"So you just attacked random people for the sake of the falcie?! This world layer is fine without no gods or falcie government. The only layer that has it is the one that is basically having a war between two gods and adding a kingdom into it. Call off this sudden charge!" Lightning yelled. Cid then laughed, Lightning looked confused at the sudden laugh. Lightning had enough of this.

"Cid! You wanted freedom from the falcie curse! I gave you another chance, a other life. What has gotten into you? Or I should say who." Lightning said. Cid then laughed again. Lightning then clenched her whole jaw.

'This definitely isn't the Cid I knew, Cid worked for the falcie but he never acted this way. What happened? Who changed him?' Lightning was about to go out until Cid talked.

"You can't stop us, you and your allies are already outnumbered. This line would be Psicom, this world would finally be what the maker wanted. So I suggest you go back to your layer before it's to late." Cid said. Lightning then turned her back and headed towards the door.

"I won't leave them alone. And what you're saying is true. Then they need all the help that they can get." Lightning then went to the door and knocked on the door, after a few moments. The machine then opened the door.

"I suggest you sit tight." She said, after when she got out. She turned to her left and went to the room that was connected to the cell room. Lightning knew that this was the place were Steve and Tony faught. After entering the room. A short brown hair buzzcutt was at the computer. Lightning then moved forward, making her presence noticed. Natasha turned around and crossed her arms.

"This is Clint Barton. He is known as Hawkeye to the public. He is trying to go through the files that have been corrupted." Natasha said. After when Lightning took a look at his clothes, he didn't really seem to be the one that did technology part. After a few moments, there was beeps from the computer, something flashed and Clint started to smile.

"Got em! Let's head to the main room. We all need to see this." After when Clint said that. Clint rushed through the door, probably going and trying to find all of the other Avengers.

"Maybe these would jog up the Avengers memory. And maybe some answers would fill those holes." After when Natasha said that, she rushed towards the door, after a few moments. She looked back at Cid.

'And maybe they'll be a way to fix this mess.' after when Lightning thought that. She then headed out. After doing multiple turns. She was finally in the main room. Everybody looked at her, making her feel like that kid that was late for class. After when she went right next to Steve and sat down. Tony started playing the video on a holographic TV. But she wouldn't believe what was in that video, or who was in that video.


	21. the holy

After when Lightning sat down right next to Steve. Tony then started the video on a holographic TV. The video started to play but there wasn't anything to noticable. But after a few moments, a big bright light shined in the sky in the video. The sky looked like it was all white, there was no hints of blue or even clouds.

The light started to pulse through the sky. There was then a big eye that formed into the sky. The eye looked huge, it wasn't really a eye but the oval shape looked like a eye. But after when Lightning payed attention to the architecture of the eye. She then panicked.

In the middle of the eye was crystalized with layers and looked like walls of crystal was breaking down. After a big boom that could be heard from everywhere. Tony and SHIELD ships started flying towards the eye. After what it looked like that Tony was getting close, a big bolt of yellow shot to Tony. Tony then fell but the ships caught him. After when people got back on the ground. The eye then cracked and broke. Metal and the architecture fell to the ground, making the parts destroy skyscrapers or anything else for that matter. There was a big light filling the sky again, and there was a human in the middle of it. Lightning then bent her head closer, and she panicked making everything starting to click.

The eye was basically the portal of Etro. It was on Cocoon while Lightning and her companions seiged Eden for the final battle. She remembered the sounds whenever the whole capital was at war. There was big noises, like something breaking fast but making the noises slow. She also remembered the portal basically staring at her whenever she was the goddess champion. But she had to know was this person that was basically in front of the bits of Etros portal.

After the few minutes of watching the video. The figure was finally being shown. And Lightning was angry at seeing this person's sight. The guy wore government like clothes, like the clothes that the pharohs would wear whenever they rulled Eygpt. She knew who this person was.

The person then smiled evily to the ground and they then hovered over the broken cement. She then saw Steve looking confused towards the figure.

"Why are you attacking New York?" Steve said. The guy then laughed and pointed his weird looking staff into the sky. Steve looked confused but he still had his sheild up. The staff then glowed with sudden power, a bird then flew over the guy and gave the evil guy the power. The guy then laughed with a smile. Steve was about to attack but he got struck by a bolt, the same that Tony did.

"You won't remember me, but child. Remember this, you'll be greeted by the falcie and give all of you the greatest treasure of all. But you all have to obey to me, and by doing that. You'll won't remember a thing, you won't even remember most of this fight. Now remember the fight that you fought in this place. Put your mind towards that, and you'll be doing what's best for this world." After when the guy said that. There was bolts coming from the broken eye and shot everything and everyone, the whole city then exploded into a plasmic bubble, the eye that fell was gone. But the only thing left was the little light of the figure flowing into the sky with a cackle that roared the whole world. The power then got to the video and the tape went out, making the holographic TV dark. 

Lightning looked at the TV and just by looking at tv gave her memories of the past that she wanted to forget. The avengers then turned around waiting for a response. Lightning had to say something, Lightning then stood up and walked towards the front of the group. Her muscles in her mouth were sharp and point, she then crossed her arms.

"What you just saw, there was a enemy that me and my friends had to take down in order to complete our focus. And the guys name was Dysley. The primarch of Cocoon."


	22. Dysley

"Can you tell us more about this Dysley person?" Tony asked, he then got up and headed towards the computer. Moments later, the holographic tv disapeared. Lightning then sighed, thinking that far back can be hard. But she knew that she built up a wall in order to forget most things, but she had to break it. 

She closed her eyes and thought back, back to the purge, back to Cocoon whenever they still had their focus. She then sucked in some breathe and started explaining.

"Dysley was the Primarch to Cocoon. Meaning that he was the second in line to rule Eden, the first one was basically sleeping, deep in their own lair. So they decided to get a Primarch. Dysley was a Primarch for centuries. He was there whenever a war between two worlds fought the War of Tregession. And that was 6 to 7 centuries before I was even born. Centuries later, Dysley then thought best that he would make a purge. But we didn't know his schemes until we were basically at his main throne. Dysley made the purge to only make a focus happened and get what he wanted. Well, we stopped that. Me and my friends atleast. There is lots of history dealing with him. Some that only we knew, nobody knew about his true intentions. Well... atleast the normal people didn't know. They might've rebelled, but with how holy and nice he was showing to the public. I think even if they even found out, they wouldn't done what we did." Lightning said, after when she walked away towards the now empty space. She then went to a mini bar and sat on one of the seatstools.

"So let me get this straight." Clint said. Lightning then looked up at him, waiting for what he would say next.

"The people on Cocoon... they wanted him to be primarch that long? Seems like he didn't really do anything except caused some problems. That actually sounds like some of the govenors now." Clint said to himself. Lightning then chuckled to what Clint just said. She was going to say something but she decided to keep it to herself. After when there was no signs of any more conversations. Lightning then left and headed towards the cell that Cid was in.

Lightning then put her hand on the machine to say that she wanted in. After moments of regestiring her hand on the DNA. The machine showed approval of entering. After when the door opened with its loud and puzzle like look. Lightning then entered the room and slammed her two palms onto the table.

"Why do you want them to rule over this later!?" Lightning yelled. Cid then closed his eyes and smirked. He then moved his legs and crossed them.

"So we can make this world a better place. It is already falling apart, so why can we save it?" Cid said. Lightning then pulled her hand up and rubbed her palm.

"Well maybe because of what happened in the past makes me think that you just want to destroy it even more, I can see through you Cid. All of those centuries..." She said. She was about to say something but then the door opened and Steve came through.

"Lightning, we need you." He said. Lightning then looked away from Cid and looked at Steve. Steve looked worried, but he had the look like there was a fight that's about to happen. She was waiting for him to deliver the news.

"Psicom has plans to take over Wakanda." And after when Steve said that. She bolted out of the room. She didn't want Psicom to rule. And if she and the others can't help and protect Wakanda, then this world would be doomed.


	23. Preparing for Wakanda

Lightning stormed into the main room and snapped her fingers. She now had her blazezaber in her hand, she checked if there was bullets left and if there would be enough. She knew that she had enough but she reloaded just to be on the safe side.

Everyone around her was getting ready also. Peter was getting his webs ready, Bat was getting her electric brackets with little bullets in them. Tony started getting ready by clicking buttons for his suits.

After when Lightning was done, she then looked at herself. She didn't even know that the midnight dress was still on her, she could've still worn it but she didn't want the dress to be ruined. She snapped her fingers and her Gurdian Corps uniform was back on. 

The nice red cape made her think about the times whenever she had this on. She went down memory lane but soon to be inturptted by Steve. He was walking in, already suited up. He also held onto his sheild and looked over at Lightning.

"Any tips or tricks?" Steve asked. Lightning then turned the gunblade back into the gun part and put it in her weapon pouch.

"Aim for the head." She said. Lightning started walking towards the door but she turned around and crossed her arms.

"To quick?" She kinda joked. Tony then sighed and crossed his arms while looking at her.

"Is there any other way? Because I don't want to manslaughter each and every one of them." Tony said. Lightning then leaned against the wall, the wall hung a picture of Tony holding a certificate right next to Peter.

"You can take them to jail, stun them, but if there is any Psicom that hasn't left on my world layer. They would sure come back, back with reinforcements." She said. Now that she said that, she wasn't apart with Psicom. If they actually do what she said, blood would be everywhere.

"Sorry of what I said earlier, come on let's go. The fate of your world layer is on the line." She said. Everyone waved in agreement and started heading towards the door, but they then saw the elevator. Lightning then sighed, she knew they were probably saving energy but she also thought that they could be lazy.

"Take the elevator, I'll take the stairs.' she said. She saw the surprised look on their faces, but no one seemed to say anything. Natasha then clicked the button and everyone was waiting. After when the Avengers entered and the elevators door closed, she then ran to the stair case.

She went to one of the railings and dropped a little ball, this ball would transform into a plasmic like ball. Making the person able to land from high places and not die. She then got a little stick machine out and clicked it. Lightning then leaned and jumped over the railing. Moments later, she went into the ball. She was down on one knee, she then took the stick machine out and clicked the button again. The button was disasapasting the ball.

Moments later, the elevator then dinged. The door then opened. The faces of the Avengers looked at Lightning, astounded to how she went down all of those stairs.

"Used a device." She said. Clint's face scrunched up face turned into a relief face of some sort. Lightning then sighed as she was now in the back of the crowd, following them of where transportation maybe.

After traveling two flights of stairs. They were now in the basement, the basement smelled clean for one. There was barely any light that shined through the basement. There was ships in all different shapes and sizes. The floor was cement and not tile or carpet

Lightnings mind then started to race. She remembered the others, maybe they can help? She thought, she was about to get the device out but Tony called her over.

"Come on Lightning." Tony said. Her mind stopped again, she realized that everyone was on the ship, and also with all of the heavy cargo that some of them carried. She then waved her head and ran towards the ship.

After when she got on the ship. Steve asked her something, making her mind stop again.

"Everything alright?" He asked. Lightning then sat down and took her blazezaber out. She sat lady-like but with the gun pointed up.

"Yes... I'm just thinking if I should call someone." She said. Steve didn't look like he didn't move while he answered back, making her realize of how stiff he can be.

"Oh. If you're talking about your friends... Then don't worry about it. We've got this." He said. Lightning then felt relieved for a second. But her mind has clouded the memories of all the Psicom soilders she fought... 

She replayed what he just said in her mind. Her eyes then sparked of the sudden tone that Steve just used. The tone sounded like he was hiding something. She then turned swiftly, got up and headed towards the window.

The nice blue sky was showing it's happiness. Lightning could see the details of the fluffy clouds. Deep inside Lightning, she wanted to touch the cloud. These clouds looked like they were getting closer and closer, but with more detail. Lightning then took her mind off of her sudden urge to touch the clouds and payed attention to the task at hand.

Psicom would attack Wakanda. Lightning will never let Psicom rule anywhere. She then leaned on the window and looked up to the ceeling of the ship while turning her body and sliding down the wall. She then sat lady like and put the gun up to the ceeling.

'Only a couple hours to go' she thought.


	24. Wakanda

Lightning looked down as she saw the ship finally landing. The grass was long but looked tamed by the city of Wakanda.

Steve opened the ships door and got out. Lightning followed, she landed on one of her knees while pointing the gun. She then got up and her shoulders were relaxed. The ship them finally landed and the rest of the crew got off. Peter then started to put on a spider mask whenever Lightning looked back. 

She then sighed as she was thinking why the kid was even here, but something told her Tony was basically the father.

Lightning then heard something flying close into the air. Looked like the look came from within Wakanda, Lightning then looked up and saw one of Steve's allies flying with his wingsuit. The guy then flew and landed perfectly on his two feet. His mechanical wings then got put away to wherever they went. Sam then panicked and looked at Lightning and pointed at her gun.

"You better watch where you point that thing." Sam sad. Lightning then smirked and turned her gun into a sword. She then put it swiftly back in the weapon holder.

"Don't worry, I have basically centuries of work with guns like these." She said. Steve then waited for the conversation to finish, Steve then walked to Sam.

"Where's Bucky?" Steve asked. Sam then pointed at the unknown city called Wakanda. Lightning looked back at the city. The city had technology that the rest of the world didn't have. She could see some flying ships and a few skyscrapers with the windows glowing with the sun.

"He's back in Wakanda. The forces have been trying to regroup ever since that military force came. But I think that if they'll come back. We'll be ok." Sam said. Lightning then bowed her head and looked at Sam.

"That military force is Psicom. They'll do anything to get what they want. But by them coming here, that means they may come again. Psicom doesn't give up." Lightning said. Clint then went to Lightnings side.

"Come on." Clint said. After when Clint said that, Tony emerged with having one of his suits on.

"You are not the leader, who told you were the leader?" Tony said. Lightning then gritted her teeth with annoyance.

"There can be more than two leaders Tony." Steve said. Lightning then looked back at Steve, she could tell that the both of them were the leaders of the Avengers but with different branches.

"Steve's right, now how about we go in before anything happens." Lightning said. Everyone them looked at her and went with her. 

Steve and Tony led the group, while Lightning was behind Steve. The others were behind whoever they were closest to.

'Now it's time what this place has stored for us.' Lightning thought. After that, Lightning was met by a plasmic sheild. Lightning was surprised at the technology that was used to protect the city. 

When all of them entered, Lightning then smiled. There was more technology that you could see from the inside. Making Lightning think the sheild was just protecting part of the looks of the City.

There was yellow square concrete that the group walked on. Lightning then looked at the building that was in the middle of the city.

The building was huge with at least 100 rooms or more. The building was used more as a work place than a throne in a castle. Lightning saw people wearing holographic items and expanding them in some windows. Lightning then looked on the ground and saw little children playing holographic Yu-Gi-Oh card game. Lightning smiled as she saw the children's smile.

'And this is Wakanda.' Lightning thought. After when the group stopped, she then almost walked into Steve. She knew that this wasn't acceptable if she was still in the Guardian Corps back in the centuries.

Lightning then looked up and saw a black man approaching the group. He wore a nice long draping clothing. He had short hair, while there was guards and two women right beside him.

"Long time no see, friends." He said in a elegant manner. But when he looked at Lightning, looked like something clicked with him.

"And you must be Lightning?" He said. Lightning then waved her head up and down. He then smiled.

"The names T'Challa, and I've heard you know this Psicom?" T'Challa asked. Lightning then grinned.

"Yes, and I can help you. Help all of you." She said. And after that the group and the king led them to the inside of the palace.


	25. A start of a war

"- So that's my story, and maybe a way we can defeat Psicom." Lightning said. T'Challa sat in his white chair and looked at Lightning. Lightning could tell that he was thinking of how to do such things with Psicom.

"We need to get the population inside of their houses, but wait..." Lightning then looked out the window. They were high up in the building, making the civilians look like ants.

"Do you have any safe houses?" Lightning asked. T'Challa waved his head in a disapproving manner. Lightning then looked at the floor.

'Hopefully they won't go gun blazing.' Lightning thought, she then looked back outside. Lightning then sighed and looked at her weapon holder. T'Challa then got up.

"We need to evacuate the city, engage your defenses." He said. Everyone including the Avengers started to head out. Shuri went to a machine and said something, moments later, the people started going into their homes calmy. Lightnings eyes saw what was going on, she then turned over and looked at Shuri.

"How did you do that?" Lightning asked. Shuri then locked the machine and went to a holographic computer.

"We had a couple of fights like these in the past. The people are used to it sadly." Shuri said. Lightning then looked down at the floor and frowned. But there was footsteps to be heard and someone breathing heavily.

The guard then ran into the room and pointed at the window. "There are some people in the weird suits again. But it looks like they got backup." The guard said. Lightning then panicked and stared at the king.

The king then turned into a black panther, the liquid flapped into his hero suit. Little knifes that had the look of the cat nails shrinked with sound, he then pointed down and up. Lightning got the cue, she was going to ask something but it seemed like he read her mind.

"Don't worry, it grows back." T'Challa said. Lightning then went right beside Steve. And the whole group aimed to run out of the window.

They all than ran and fell, Lightning got out Odin. The sky was now being filled with black puffy clouds. There was then red petals falling. There was then a neigh. And now Odin was right beside Lightning. He then turned into gesualt mode, which was a horse.

"Everyone, grab onto-" She then saw that the people already have their flying companions, Lightning then smirked at the irony. The wind then pierced her face, the wind got less harsh, making it not feel like knifes have pierced her.

Falcon then dropped Steve, making there being broken concrete under his feet, Lightning then followed down with the horses stomps. After when she landed on the ground, Lightning then handed back Odin's weapon.

"See ya next time." Lightning said. She then heard Tony's suit flying over her. Lightning then started to run, rose petals and Rose pink rays were showing of where she walked the earth. Lightning kept going faster, she and the others ran until they were at the end of the sheild barrier.

And hopefully they will end Psicom, Psicoms rule of the authority to rule everywhere that they want.


	26. Psicom

Lightning looked through the sheild. And there stood Psicom soilders marching to the shield. With a person that she already saw in this world line.

The light brown hair looked glossoned in the sunlight. The glasses shined when the light hit just right. The figure then smirked and put their hands on their hips. They then got their weapon out.

"Jhil. Why are you still on his side?! He killed you!" Lightning said as she drawing her weapon. Jhil then tapped her weapon by palm of her glove leather covered hand.

"Everything that happened, happened. If it was the sake of protecting Cocoon then my life was one to fill your guys anger." Jhil said. Lightning then rolled her eyes, she then saw Bucky go beside her and held his gun. Jhil saw Bucky and smiled.

"You're the one that the soilders kept talking about, why you helping her?" Jhil. Lightning then moved her weapon. She really wanted to end her life, but she isn't the monster that Psicom still think.

"This is not story time, but we may ask you to please leave. This is for both of our protections." T'Challa said. Jhil then fluttered her eyes

"No, for the sake of the WorldLine, we have to make it ours." Jhil said. T'Challa then sighed and got a ear piece out.

"Drop the sheilds." T'Challa said. There was then Shuri voice having be in half panick.

"But brother-" She then got inturptted by her brother.

"It may not be that time when Thanos came, but they will stay there on the other side. If we can prove our points. Then maybe they'll back down." T'Challa said. Lightning knew that was measly fight wouldn't help.

"Okay brother." Shuri said. Moments later. The shield started to disappear. The circles of the plasmic also disappeared. Lightning then looked at her weapon and back at Psicom.

"Watch out for the Mauradurs." Said Lightning. In through the groups of soilders. Stood the Mauradurs, they were tall and had very protected yet heavy clothing. Electricity came out by the little sparks on their backs.

"They can be fast and act swiftly. So keep that in mind." Lightning said. And after when the sheild opened. It was when the last layer turned into nothing less. The Avengers then ran into the fight.


	27. Fighting

The Avengers ran into the battle. Lightning ran but was in the front of the group. Lightning saw a group of soilders run towards her. She then took her weapon out as a sword and did a blitz. All of them had multiple cutts. Some were already dead. And if they are dead. They disappear by turning into little choas or black dust, but there was never any remants.

Steve then moved up and went for the people that Lightning told them to be careful. Steve planted his sheild into the back with the spikes. He broke the spikes off but had electricity flowing through the sheild. He then threw the shield and hit many other soilders. The soilders then fell and turned into nothing.

"Are they always this easy?" Clint said, he was on top of a boulder shooting arrows at any upcoming soilder. Lightning then took a swipe at a medic squad. The snorkel like protests were now disappearing.

"Yes, but think about fighting hundreds more." Lightning said. Lightning then summoned lightning spells. The clouds then turned grey with thunder, lightning was now shooting to the ground.

Natasha was now being face to face with Jhil.

"You really bring a stick to a war?" Natasha jabbed, she was hoping to get her off guard but ofstead of Jhil getting upset. She just smiled.

"And why did you bring fists into a war?" Jhil said. Natasha didn't say anything. She went on the ground and did a circle kick. Jhil was now on the ground.

"These aren't just fists. These are electric tranquilizers, or little mini tazzers." Jhil then smiled and pushed Natasha off of her. Natasha was now on the ground. Jhil then pushed the stick to Natasha neck. Natasha's vains in her face was turning green to blue. 

"Now!" Natasha yelled in a strain. Moments later. Tony shot a tazzer and aimed at her back. Lightning heard the tazzer and she turned around.

She saw the way she fell. Looked so confused but with nothing to fear, Lightning got sidetracked and got hit by a Maurader. She was sent flying into the air.

"Lightning!" Steve cried. Lightning didn't know if she was still awake, but she pushed her eyes open. But all she saw was a pink desert like home. But she knew that she was in Oebra.

"What the-" Lightning then turned around, behind her layed the bodies of the Avengers and her family. The crystal dust turned to white whenever the dust touched them. If Lightning didn't see the blood stain. She would've thought that they were all in a crystal slumber.

"Now you wouldn't want that to happen now would we?" Said a cheery voice. Lightning panicked and turned around, but she was greeted by herself.

"You again?" Lightning said with a smile. She then crossed her arms. She then looked at the fallen bridge, and where Cocoon was falling apart in the sky.

"This place is filled with all of your worries, worries from the past such as the focus to save Cocoon. But now, you're just worrying about your comrades death. But that isn't the Lightning I knew, even before the Savior thing happened. You never acted like this, so what do you think it is Lightning?" Lumina said. Lightning then frowned.

"I've just been getting to soft, that's all." Lightning said, finally admitting to her own feelings. Lumina then smiled.

"Maybe you should get back, except if you want to stay here forever." Lumina skipped around the sand. Lightning then waved her head no. She then forcably closed her eyes, and when she opened them again. She was back in the real world.

"Ok Lightning?" Bucky asked. Lightning then smirked and took the kind gesture of Bucky helping her to get up. Lightning then got back on the Earth's floor and got her blazezaber.

"Just got knocked out, nothing to worry about." Lightning said. She didn't wait for Bucky to respond. Now she was running fast and went to the last enemy, which was the Maurader that knocked her out for a few moments.

" I am no one's slave!" She yelled. She started going back in forth so fast that it was all just a blur. Time seemed to slow whenever she used this power. Whatever enemy she used this on was always so defenseless. After just a few strikes the Maurder then died by the black choas.

Lightning then looked around, she saw the grassy lands of Wakanda. The long grass swayed between the little winds. The only thing that was even showing that there was a attack here was the unconscious Jhil and the weapons of the fallen Psicom.

"Seems like we're done?" Clint said. Lightning looked at the horizon, there was no figures, no sounds of any human life. T'Challa then took his aumer off and started heading back to the city. But the ground began to rumble.

Steve looked towards the ground, he then pointed to Tony. Tony then put his aurner face and started to fly. And ofstead of coming back down normally, he just looked down at Lightning, Lightning couldn't tell if he was just looking at her or something was up.

"He's here." Said Tony. Lightning then had the tinge of confusion, but after mere moments. Her eyes were now opened wide. She got out her blazezaber and started heading towards the unknown grassy areas of Wakanda. She was about to run even further, but her chest started to hurt. It wasn't just her chest... It was her brand.

"Agh!" She kneed in pain. Sam started to fly over, but he got flung by a imaginery force. He was flew backwards and hit to the ground. Lightning panicked and saw the little wings that were now falling apart.

"Dysley! Stop this!" Lightning said, she then forced herself up and walked towards the grassy area, she knew that he had a forcefield, and only Lightning could enter.

Sweat drenched her forehead. With the pain of her brand and something that is pulling her back, made it hard to just walk normal.

"Ah, seems like the leader of the lcie from long ago is finally here." Said the fimilar voice. Lightning then gritted her teeth, there was a sound of a beep, and Dysley then appeared. Lightning then did a tsk and pointed her blade at Dysley.

"Your dreams for domination is over, it's been over for a very long time." Lightning said. Her brand then started to shine with the pink of her edolin. Lightning then took out the crystal and shot it with her gunblade. The brand started to get better from the pain. Odin then came out from his crystal and rose his weapon in the air. 

Clouds started to darken, the clouds then joined together, making the lightning from odins weapon, pound the forcefield. After a few rounds of strikes. The shield that Dysley had formed.

Dysley pointed his staff into the air. With the purple garb that hung from basically the Cocoons primarch crown. Made it hard to see his emotions from afar. Steve then threw his sheild to Dysley, making his face show of worried. He then started afloat, Tony then came and shot him. Peter then came swinging with his Spiderman suit on.

"Mr. Stark. Do you think it's a good idea to call Captain Marvel? She has done this stuff awhole lot." Said Peter. Tony then replied with a sigh.

"We don't need to call her... Yet. But I think Nick Fury is the judge of that." Said Tony. Lightning then looked up to the sky and at Tony.

'Who is this women? Sounds very powerful to me.' Lightning thought. She then turned Odin into a horse, she then rided him to where he may land. She closed her eyes as she remembered the harsh memories. Of what he called the Purge, the way he killed his own people. She then opened her eyes, she will keep the promise that she made to T'Challa. She would not let Psicom rule, she wouldn't break that promise. 

"Odin!" She yelled. Odin then turned into his normal look and threw her to the sky. Dysley then smiled and flung his staff into the air again. There was white light coming from the staff. The power of the light then got bigger, the more it got big. The more you could see particles of choas. Lightnings brand started to flick with the light. 

Lightning then panicked, she then fell to the ground. There was no sheild or anything to protect her. Her back pounded into the Earth's floor. Pain started going in waves through the bottom to the top. Lightning barely had her eyes open. But she saw the area turning to black choas, the sky turned from the blue sky to cloudy with a chance of a green sky. Lightning then moved and saw Dysleys reaction. She didn't know what to say, but Dysley looked confused, like this wasn't his doing. A small ball started to fall from the sky, Lightning then panicked and ran.

"Get cover!" She yelled. The Avengers then ran farther or stood behind a rock, which made Lightning question of what is going through their heads. Lightning then turned around and saw the ball expanding, the ball kept growing until it exploded.

Grass and dirt was being ripped apart. Dysley was no where to be seen. But when Lightning looked up. She was surprised.


	28. We're here

She saw the blackness of the sleek edolin that she knew belonged to one of her friends. A figure them jumped off the Edolin. The person then waved their hand as the Bahamut flew back to the sky.

"Isn't he a sweetheart?" Said the figure. Lightning then smiled and walked towards the figure. The figure then smiled back at Lightning. Lightning then relaxed.

"What are you doing here Fang?" Lightning said with a tinge of worry. Fang then shrugged her shoulders as she started talking. Some of Fangs black hair went in her face due to the little wind that came.

"Oh... You didn't know? Well this person named Steve said that everyone was having trouble. And I thought 'Why would Lightning have a tough time with the enemy?' Steve then explained the situation to me. And I can see why they needed help." Said Fang. Lightning then looked over to the group. Everyone started walking towards Lightning. Steve then ran over to Lightning.

"We had to get all hands on deck. You were out and hit by the Maurder. I knew that this battle wouldn't end so soon." Said Steve, Lightning then smiled.

"It's probably late then never." Lightning said. Steve then smiled and so did the others that she could see. Lightning then looked back at Fang.

"We need to get Dysley out of this world layer. Any ideas?" Lightning said. Fang then smirked and held onto her lance.

"Yep, we do." Lightning said. Lightning then browed her eye.

"Wait. Please don't tell me that you brought them. I didn't want any of you to be worried." Said Lightning. Fang still had her smirk on. There was then a machine like sound. And Lightning looked up.

There was a hole ripped from the sky above. There was two lights coming from a weapon that she has seen before. The Javalin was now appearing, and it's weapon shined with yellow pulsing energy. Then there was a big ball coming towards the ground. Lightning then thrown Fang onto the ground. After when the ball impacted the earths floor. The Avengers then walked over to the scene.

The ball had layers of metal that looked like fingers. After when the debree from the impact settled. The ball then started to reform into a edolin that she knew belonged to Fangs friend. The figure inside of the now body of the edolin. Had other two figures. After when the three figures jumped off. The orange color hair pigtails pointed at Hecaton.

"Stay here to catch for just Incase something went wrong." Said the figure. The other figure that had rose colored hair looked at the edolin then back at Lightning. Lightning then gasped and ran towards the rose colored hair.

"Serah!" Lightning yelled. Serahs hair was now messy through the wind. Serah was now in her garb that she wore whenever Serah had a adventure with Noel, centuries ago.

"It's ok Lightning, were here." Said Serah. Lightning smiled as she saw the third figure hoped beside Serah. She looked at the figure and kept on smiling. Lightning then took a few steps and hugged the figure.

"Noctis...What are you doing here?" Said Lightning. She can smell the colonge, making her think that Noctis wanted to impress her. Noctis then broke up the hug and was about to say something. But a big sword striked earth's floor. After when the debree stopped, a women came down. She wore a dress like uniform with a mask like a knight. She then looked at Lightning and smirked.

"Well what do you know. Suprised that I even joined the party?" The figure said. Lightning then did a little chuckle.

"I'm not suprised Areana." Lightning said. Areana then smiled and took the weapon out of the ground. Soon another figure came from the sky, his long brown hair gave it away. Lightning kept on smiling as he walked towards her.

"Noel, long time no see." Lightning said. Noel then smiled and did a head nod. He then walked over to Serah and was by her side. Lightning face was filled with happiness, all of her friends coming here.

'It's just like that time whenever we defeated god together.' Lightning thought. Soon there was kinda a harsh voice coming from above. The air started to get cold and ice was forming around hectaon. Making the edolin panick.

"Look out below, the hero is coming!" Said the voice. Lightning then rolled her eyes in a playful manner. She knew who it was. After a few moments. A motorcycle was dropping from the sky the motorcycle then changed into two women with ice forming where ever they stepped.

"Snow!" Said Serah. Serah then ran to the blonde hair and hugged him. Lightning looked at the moment of pure blis. But then the ground started to get hot. The Avengers panicked while trying to find ground that wasn't heating up. Lightning then pointed at the ground and the hole.

"Don't worry, he wont burn you." Lightning said, soon a full motor like car fell, the car had lots of engines that looked like part of a body, soon a black man with a afro came out of the car, a chocobo chick with soft like feathers came out of the hair. It kwed at everything. The car then turned into a edolin named Byhlinder. The edolin waved a weapon like a crossbow and shot fire to the sky. Soon the edolin disapeared. And the guy ran to Noctis.

"Wasn't trying to burn anyone, wait did I?" Sazh panicked, Noctis then patted him on the back reconing that everything was ok. Sazh then sighed relief and started to head towards Snow. The gang was getting back together with the enemy being someone from the past. The hole was getting smaller, but there a last round. The machine came in, yellow was shining from all of the corners of the edolin. The edolin looked like a castle.

"Hope?" The orange color hair girl said. the edolin then opened up and had the rest of the gang in there. A adult with white colored hair came jumping out. And behind him was Prompto, Ignis, and Gladious. Hope then put his arm into the air, soon the edolin was getting smaller with consending its size, soon the edolin Alexander was nowhere to be seen. The orange color hair girl then ran to Hope and hugged him. Hope was suprised at the sudden hug, but he hugged back. Making everyone stare at the two.

"Vanille...I think they are staring at us." Hope said. Vanilles head then turned fast, she saw that everyone including the Avengers was looking at them. Vanille then broke the hug and coughed. Lightning then smiled, she then turned over to look at Noctis gang. Prompto had his camera out, getting pictures from all angles of this scene. Ignis was looking at a nearby tree that had fruits, probably pondering on what he can make with the fruits. Gladious was doing some stretching with his muscle like arms. Fang then walked over to Gladious and pat him hard on the back. Gladious then cried with suprisment. Vanille saw what was happening and giggled. Soon after when everyone in Lightning's group was toghether. The Avengers came over.

"So any plans?" Tony said with agitation. Fang then rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Another rich snooby person, no thank you." Fang said. Lightning then rolled her eyes at Fang's remark and pulled Fang.

"His names Tony, over there with the sheild, his name is Steve, one with the red bright hair, her name is Natasha, one with the metal arm, Bucky, the one that looks like a mechinal bird, Sam, the spider person, Peter. The one with the bows, Clint. The one dressed up as a black panther, T'Challa." Lightning said. She then walked over to Steve.

"I've heard there are more Avengers out there, one name Captain Marvel but it seems like she's busy." Lightning said. After when she was done officialy talking. Tony then sighed with annoyance.

"Again, what's the plan?" Tony said. Snow then walked to the middle of the crowd and smirked.

"Since when did heroes ever need plans?" Snow said. Lightning then smiled, what he said felt like back in the centuries. Before time travel was even a thing. The only thing they had to worry about was a focus, that was all. Vanille then went to Snow and shrieked with delight.

"Alright, so where is Dysley?" Said Vanille. And just after when she said that, the ground started to rumble again. Lightning looked hestiantly to the group and snapped her fingers. Now she was in her Goddess Champion form, she was only able to use it if one other of the eyes of etro was in the same realm or the same place.

The feathers of the last half of the dress was now being shed due to the wind. Lightning then took her lcie crystal out and shot it, soon. Odin was now there, unless he changed a different form. Now Odin was able to fly, with the magic from the Goddess garb, Odin was able to turn to any other edolin in gesault mode. Lightning then hopped onto Odin, Odin then flew into the air, making the wind pierced through her skin.

Lightning was now in the sky, looking down of were the rumble was coming from, but when Lightning saw the enemy that she had been fighting. She then frowned.

"Lightning, tell us what's wrong. Some of the Earth is starting to crack!" Said Serahs voice from a walky talky. Lightning then took out her own and replied back.

"I think that this fight will be harder then I imagined." Said Lightning, Odin then swooped down to the ground and looked at the cracks of the earth.

"Why?" Said Serah's voice again. Except a little scared. Lightning then sighed.

"Because Dysley isnt Dysley anymore, he's in his falcie form." Said Lightning. And who would know how tough this battle may be


	29. Barthandulus

"He's in his what now?" Asked Clint. Serah then looked over her shoulder at Clint.

"He's in his falcie mode. Which he isn't Dysley, his name is now Barthenlus." Said Serah. There was then another round of rumbles. The rumbles kept getting more violent per second. After a few moments, the sky turned to white

Everyone had to cover their eyes, soon after when a screech was heard. Serah then opened her eyes, only to be greatted by Barthenlus. Serah then jumped and got her bow out, she pointed the arrow at his forehead. She was about to shoot but Lightning then got in the way, she was now jumped from Odin, in the middle of the jump, her clothes changed into her Guardian Corps. 

"Noel now!" Lightning cried, soon Noel was now in the air, throwing his weapon at Barthendlus. The ash from the weapon was shown on Barthendlus body, but there was no sign of him taking damage.

"What... How?" Tony said, he was then flying into the air, he could see the whole body from up here. Tony then took his arm out and shot Barths body with a pulsing Ray, but there was no scratch. Lightning saw what little damage they did. Lightning then clenched her hand and pointed the tip of the gunblade at Barth.

"Whatever you guys are doing, stop right now. None of the attacks are making it through to him." Lightning said. After when she said that, a laugh came from Barth.

"Did you even think to why none of your attacks aren't working? You lcie still have no match against me." Barth said. Fang then rolled her eyes, she then looked over at Vanille.

Vanille had the look of sadness, back when Cocoon was being threatened by the world below. But back then, there was still hope. Fang then looked at her brand. She then waved her lance into the air to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone, attack Barthendlus! Even if all of your attacks do make a single dent, it's better then nothing. So come on!" Fang yelled. Soon Steve was by Fang's side. All of the other Avengers started to get into fighting position. Fang then smirked, she knew that Barth maybe scared.

Soon the Avengers started to fight Barth, Natasha went to the side and electrocuted his little column, but the damage that Natasha delt with, Barth did the same back. Natasha was being flown into the air, Natasha then looked down, only to be seeing a motorcycle going towards her.

"Hold on!" Said Snow. Natasha let her body fly, soon she was thrusted into the back of the motorcycle, Snow's lcie brand then shined with white. Soon the path that was in front of them was forming ice. Soon there was a ramp that was being made by the ice, and down below. Noctis gang had a idea.

"Noct! Do you warpstrike ontop of Barthendlus head, even if the damage doesn't come, we may find a weakness." Said Gladiolus. Noctis then rolled up his sleeves and got a ring out and put it on his finger. Weapons of all kinds were circling around him. Noctis then took a weapon and threw it to the tip of Barths head. Noctis then transported and was now on Barths head. Noctis then heard metal being ripped. Noctis then waited for the sound to stop, but it kept going.

Moments later, T'Challa was now ontop of the head. T'Challa then looked at Noctis. Noctis just stared at him, he didn't want to offend this cat person in any way.

"So you're a king?" Said T'Challa while clawing the metal, Noctis then looked at him with alarming eyes. Noctis then got up and started to thrash the weapon ontop of the head.

"Yeah, same goes to you?" Said Noctis. T'Challa replied with a thumbs up. There was now a red pulsing wave going through all of Barths body. T'Challa then panicked and jumped off, Noctis then jumped off of the head just in time, because the pulse energy turned into a big bubble, there was a helicopter in the sky that had Clint and Serah, but after the bubble that popped, the helicopter was now obeverated by the blast. Serah then looked up into the sky, all she saw was debree from the blast. But she saw a yellow ball coming towards them. Serah then panicked, she was about to call someone for help, but the ball already got her.

Lightning saw the yellow ball get Serah. She was about to call on Odin, but the ball then disappeared, and along came a short blonde hair women. She was holding Serah with one hand while holding Clint with the other. The lady then flied over to Lightning with fast speed.

The women was now being face to face with Lightning, Lightning then took the chance to get Serah out of the ladies grip. The lady then responded with a smile. Lightning was confused by why the women was smiling.

"So you must be Lightning?" The women said. Lightning then hugged Serah and looked back at the women. Now Clint was gone by the women's help also. Serahs face was filled with dirt.

"And who are you?" Lightning asked, the women then replied as pounding her fists together, the women still had that smile.

"The names Carol Danvers, or known as Captain Marvel."


	30. We can't give up

"I've heard about you." Lightning said. Carol then smiled and went to the ground, she wasn't flying now, she was just walking. Energy from her powers were drifting away from the wind. Serah then looked at Carol and did a weak smile.

"Thank you." Serah said. Serah then fainted into Lightnings arms. Lightnings eyes were now filled with worry.

"Serah?!" Lightning yelled. Soon Noctis was by Lightnings side. Some of his clothes were ripped due to the blast. Noctis went into hit little bag and got a potion out. He then tossed the potion to Lightning. Lightning then got the potion and opened the nice blue liquid. Lightning then pulled some of Serahs soft lips. Lightning then latched the potion between her teeth. Lightning heard footsteps come behind her, she then looked to see who it was. She then frowned.

Noel saw this in the past, during the end of the journey before she died. Lightning clenched her face and hugged Serah again.

"She's going to be fine." Lightning said. Lightning then closed her eyes, thinking of why Fang brought the whole group here. Lightning then felt a little movement. Lightning then fluttered her eyes opened and saw Serah moving. Lightnings eyes were now filled glitter like dots. Serah smiled weak again. Lightning then waved her head no, she didn't want Serah to use lots of energy. She knew by Serah smiling made her loose her energy.

"Save your energy, Serah." Lightning said. Snow then made a ice path to Serah. Snows face then panicked as he saw the hurt Serah. Lightning then picked up Serah gently. Soon Snow took the gentle Serah and put her behind him. Her arms were dangling over Snows shoulder as he drove away. Lightning then turned over swiftly, she wanted to see progress, progress of Barthenlus dying. But what she saw was utter terror.

Everyone was hurt. If there was wearing any clothes. The fabric would be ripped off. T'Challas black panther garb was ceased to still reproduce the adamitium. Lightning saw the earth other neath them, it was all broken. Due to the fighting and Barthenlus attacks. Lightning then jumped off and landed on the floor. Lightning then took out her weapon.

Her blazezaber was now reeking red energy. Lightning gritted her teeth angrily while she attacked. But just when she thought she was close to attack. Barthenlus then shot Lightning with one of his bolts. Lightnings face was now more bruised then it was ever before. Lightning then snapped her fingers and her blazezaber turned into a Overture.

"We can't give up!" Lightning yelled. Lightning then ran towards the forcefield and tried to pop that bubble, but the bubble was to strong. Lightning then got pushed back by two arms. Lightning tried to push herself out of it, but the bodies were really strong. Lightning looked behind her, she saw Tony's aourmer holding her back, while the other was one of his suits but was just a computer controlling it. But when Lightning looked at the Avengers...

They all were hurt, Clint had his face busted up, showing purple bruises forming on his cheek. Steve had cuts from his face down to his sheild.

'Everyone... This is my fault. I hurt everybody. Why does it always have to end like this? I'm trying to save this layer.' Lightning thought. She then looked back to her brand and up at the sky.

There was glimpses of Carol and Tony trying to still fight Barthenlus. But they both kept getting zapped by the bolts. Lightning then drawed her weapon. But she felt tender hands touch her shoulder. Lightning then looked behind her. Lightnings eyes were turned to worry to sadness.

"No! You're not going to do that!" Lightning yelled. Vanille then came over. The tenderness of Fangs touch was now replaced with a harsh grip.

"Vanille and I already agreed. So please Lightning..." Fang said. Lightnings whole head then dropped, and without any word or eye contact. Lightning then placed a hand on Fang's shoulder.

"Good luck." Lightning said. She was now looking at the group while Fang and Vanille were staring at Barthenlus.

"We don't need any luck, because we already have it."


	31. Ragnarok

"Everyone get up and let's do this!" Lightning yelled, soon the Avengers got up. They looked confused, but they followed Lightnings order. Lightning then looked up at Carol and smiled.

"Why? What's going on?" Peter said. His mask that has protected his face was now shred to bits. Lightning then pointed up towards Fang and Vanille. Hope saw the look on Lightnings face. Hope then panicked and ran towards Lightning.

"They are doing this?" Hope said with a sad look. Lightning then frowned and looked back at Hope.

"Yes, but if Fang and Vanille can break the forcefield. Maybe we can all attack." Lightning said. Lightning then looked back at the two ladies and smiled. Soon Lightning then held up her weapon.

"After when Fang and Vanille destroy the forcefield. Give it all you got." Lightning said. Lightnings brand then started to shine. Lightning saw the look of the brand projecting through her clothes. The brand went from pink to white.

The area around them was filled with green glitter magic. The group looked up at the sky, the full sky was filled with a bright light. Soon the group was now fully healed. The Avengers looked at themselves. There was no bruises or bumps. Their skin or body looked like it was before they entered into the battle.

"What was that?" Natasha said. Lightning then waved her head and touched her chest. Soon the brand was turning into different shapes and sizes. Red lightning striked the sky like normal lightning.

Power started flowing through her, her weapon was turned into her Crimson Blitz. Red electricity flowed through the weapon. Her clothes then replaced her Guardian Corps with her one and only Savior garb.

"And when I meant go with everything you got." Lightning said. The electricity that flowed through the weapon stopped. Lightning then got out her sheild and practiced the workings.

"I meant everything." Lightning finished. Lightning then put the shield on her back and waved her weapon around, making the power show a after image.

Lightning then looked at Carol. Carol was now flying into the air. Her hair started to move with the power forming around her. She then closed her eyes. And after a few moments, her eyes then opened. There was a yellow light that shined in both of her eyes. The power then broke some of the earth that she was levatiting on. After when she went full power, she then flew into the sky and did a full body push.

Galactic energies were being pushed into the sky. Orange and yellow glistened into the sky. Lightning then looked back at the others.

They were all getting suited up for this battle. Lightning then looked at Fang and Vanille, Lightning closed her eyes slowly and waved her head yes.

Lightning could already feel the atmosphere change. There was something that always haunted the land whenever this beast was told.

Lightning then opened her eyes once more. And ofstead of two females, there was now a beast with many arms. And ofstead of human breaths, they were now harsh like a monster that is about to attack. The Avengers looked at the monster with worried like eyes. Lightning then put her hand up in a stop position.

"Just before you ask... That's Ragnarok. The beast that put all of our fates together." Lightning said. Soon the ground then started to rumble. Lightning looked up quickly and saw that Ragnarok was digging the earth to launch the floor at Barthenlus.

"Come on." Said Areana. She had her weapon out and pointed the tip to the ground. Lightnings brand started to shine. Lightning put her hand to the brand.

"They almost got it!" Lightning yelled. After when she said that, everyone got into fighting position. Lightning saw the sky, the sky turned to black, making the Avengers look even more worried.

There was then a big shriek of pain. Lightning then looked straight at Barthedlus. She smiled as she saw the forcefield being crumpled by Ragnarok. Lightning then put her Crisom Blitz into the air.

"Now!" She yelled. Everyone started running towards the now staggered body of Barthenlus. Lightning took her weapon and ran with it. Flashes of light and rose petals followed in her wake, she could tell that someone was flying over her, with her Savior garb on. She can sense people's precense. Lightning then did a sprint and was now in front of Dysley.

"This is over!" Lightning yelled, she then did a side slash, some of the machine parts of Barthenlus body started to fall apart. Tony then came in with a new suit that had back propeller weapons. 10 to 20 pulse rays were shot at Barthenluss back. Barthenlus then turned his face into a smile.

"Oh no you don't!" Lightning heard a voice say, she then looked and saw strands of black hair at the corner of her eye. Lightning then smiled.

"Great timing." Lightning said while she did another slash at his face. Fang responded while she kept attacking his face with her spear.

"We recovered quickly, wait. Did you thought that I would miss out on something like this?" Fang joked. She then heard a chuckle, and right beside her was Gladiolus.

"We got the first part done! It disappeared!" Said Peter. Peter kept throwing explosive webs at Barthenlus, Tony then flied over to get a rocket launcher.

"Nice job kid." Tony said. Without even waiting for a response, Tony then started to fly again. And ofstead of Peter getting upset at him leaving, he just replied like he would if Tony was there.

"Thanks Mr.Stark!" Peter said, he then started doing more explosive webs. Natasha was now by Prompto, he was shooting with his guns very lazily. Natasha just ignored him and went into more of the battle field.

Tony was holding the rocket launcher and dropped it next to Lightning, ofstead of Lightning being a little startled, she wasn't even showing any signs of any of the emotions. Lightning saw the launcher and looked back at the group.

"Got a plan with a plain old rocket launcher?" Lightning said. She really wanted to make him go away, but as of him being the leader of the Avengers, you wouldn't be able to just get rid of him.

"It's not old, it's one of my creations. Anyway, I was thinking that I could launch the rocket into that Barth- whatever guy. Your friend Fang would be able to go on her flying monster and do that ball trick, while Carol is able to force the two bombs to go out at the same time." Tony said. Lightning then looked at the launcher and sighed.

"This won't work, but it's better to test it other than to put the plan back into the garbage of plans. Fang!" She yelled, Lightning then pointed at her brand, after Fang dealing with two lazers. Fang then took out her lcie crystal. Fang then threw the crystal into the air, Lightning quickly turned her weapon into her Blazezaber and shot the crystal.

The sky turned black again, with the Bahamut edolin entering into the battlefield. Fang then ran over to bahamut and started to fly into the sky. Carol saw the Bahamut and flew towards the sky.

"Know the plan?" Carol asked. Fang then looked a little confused, but after when she saw the rocket launcher getting prepped up. Fang then smiled.

"Now I do." Fang said. Fang then pointed her staff at Barthenlus now broken and beat up falcie body.

"It's Operation Kill Barthenlus. Or did you have a other name to put it?'


	32. You're done for!

Tony then looked at the Bahamut and did a thumbs up. Fang then rolled her eyes. She then looked at Bahamut and patted it on the back.

"Come on, we got a layer to save." Fang said. The bahamuts wings hovered more over Barthanlus body. Fang then looked down and saw that the rocket launcher was ready to go.

Fang then patted the back of Bahamut. Fang then smiled. "Ready?" She yelled, Tony heard the voice and looked back with a wave of approval. Fang then lost grip of the Bamaut. Making the edolin knew that it was time for the final attack. Bahamut then opened it's mouth and generated a ball. Fang then pointed her spear at Barthenlus head.

"Now!" Fang yelled. Tony then released the rocket from the launcher. And the Bahamut threw the ball. Fang then saw Carol fly towards the head. Her hair started to fly with the energy coming out. Carol then did a hand punch to herself. And now the two things of destruction were blown up.

The earth from underneath the heroes on ground started to take cover. But Lightning looked at her beaming brand and stood where she was. She then saw a silver inside of a disk. She then got up and looked at the disk. It had red, white and blue. Lightning then took the sheild and ran towards Barthenlus once again.

"What are you doing?!" She heard the Avengers yelled. But she ignored them. The attack that would've ended Barthenlus. It would injure him pretty bad, but not enough to die or go away. Lightning looked up at Fang.

"Fang! Watch out!" Lightning yelled, Lightning then pulled out her crystal and opened the rose crystal instantly. She threw a weapon to Fang, and that weapon lead to Odin of wherever the weapon was. The fast thumping of the hooves were now gone. Odin jumped up and caught Fang, just before she had a part of the rocket launch in her face.

Lightning then snapped her fingers and there came the Overture. Lightning then jumped high and pointed the sword part to Barthenlus head. Doing her Legion of One.

"You're done for!" Lightning yelled, the weapon then clashed to his head. There was then a big haunting scream. Lightning was about to look but she got sent back by a force that she wasn't known of. She was then flying to the ground, she then took out the shield and defended her from the landing and debree.

Some dirt was still flying but she looked over a little of the shield. She wasn't able to see much of what happened, but she saw a light that came from the sky. She then stood up and saw as the light was bringing Dysleys soul into the sky. Lightning then turned quickly and saw the other people's reaction. She saw her friends faces. After when the light from the sky disappeared. Lightning then ran over to the group.

"You did it!" Said Vanille. Lightning then waved her head with disapproval.

"No Vanille, we all did it." Lightning said, she then smiled as everyone was excited that the battle was over and that they won. She then went back to Steve and handed her sheild to him.

"Thanks for letting me use it." She said, she then walked over T'Challa and smiled.

"Your kingdom won't have any issue with Psicom anymore." Lightning said. T'Challa then waved his head in a majestic manner.

"If it weren't for you and your friends. We probably would've lost. Or maybe still continuing onto battle." He said with a nice tone. Lightning then really say anything, but she felt a hand. Lightning then looked at her side.

"Sorry about my sister, she's not used to this kind of stuff. Well she is but she wasn't use to people actually thanking her." Serah said. Serah had some gauze, but some of her wonds already healed up. Serah then did a bow. T'Challa then point his two hands out.

"We don't do that here." T'Challa said. Serah then shot up and looked embarrassed. Lightning then took her arm and hugged it.

"She's still getting used to the royal stuff. Back at Regis. You wouldn't know how many times she messed up. But that's what life is about... Learning." Lightning said. Her tone then turned into something that she just realized.

"And that life can be hard." Lightning said. She then looked at the Avengers.

"Meeting new people outside of my layer." Lightning said. She then looked over to Sazh, Sazh was then talking to Tony, aweing the technology. Lightning then got carried away and shook her head.

Who knows what would've happened, if she didn't meet them.


	33. Heading back home

After 5 hours of talking to each other and getting to know each other, they all had to leave. To get back home, to Regis.

Lightning looked at her different brand, the brand then changed again, going back to normal. White energy flowed around her, and now she was back in her Guardian Corps uniform.

"It was nice meeting you all." Said Steve, Natasha then smiled.

"Maybe we will meet again... But probably on better terms." Natasha said, everyone including Lightning laughed. But it was more than a chuckle then a laugh.

"I hope so..." Said Vanille. But then she panicked and got something from her pocket. Everyone including Lightning looked it at. It was a sliver ball that shined, and around them. It says 'Remember us'. Vanille than ran over to Peter and handed the ball gentle. Peter then smiled and looked at the ball.

"That is so cool!" Said Peter. Everyone then smiled, a few then laughed.

"We gotta go. See you soon?" Sazh said. The Avengers then smiled and waved their heads. Soon Lightning threw a crystal at the floor, and a portal started to open.

"You're welcome to Wakanda anytime." Said T'Challa. Snow then smiled at the offer. Lightning let the others go in first, when the rest went in, she hesitated. She then looked back at the Avengers. Carol then did a weak smile.

"See ya around." Carol said. Lightning then smiled again, she then went into the portal. She then traveled through the space. And just a few moments. She was back home.

Lightning landed on her knee. She then looked up and saw the fast room. Lightning then looked up and saw Snow's friend from Nora waving and welcoming them. A little boy started running towards Sazh, he had a little afro just like Sazh.

"Daddy!" The boy said. Sazh then picked the boy up and hugged him very hard.

"Oh Dajh." Sazh said. The chcocobo then flyied out of Sazhs afro and into Dajh soilder, they both then laughed with the sudden enjoyment. Lightning then looked over at Noctis, he was talking to Gadeu. One of the strongest Nora members. Gadeu then patted him on the back, making Noctis fall into the floor. Lightning then giggled a little, she then looked at Serah. Serah was already telling the rest of the Nora member about her adventure. Leaberu was very facinated at what happened.

"Seems like it's a happy ending." Fang said as she went over to Lightnings side, Fang looked over at Vanille. Vanille was talking to Hope with hand gestures. Fang kept smiling but looked at Lightning.

"Surprised that we haven't had the case of the Supernatural, maybe this layer is free from it?" Fang said. Lightning then looked at Fang with a questioned look.

"Oh, I've heard that the people sometime believe in the supernatural in that layer. So I was just thinking, what would've happened if there was a layer that had the supernatural?" Fang said. Lightning then laughed and covered her face.

"Then we will deal with them later. I know that there are people that kill the supernatural in stuff like that." Lightning said. Lightning then did a harsh raspy laugh.

"But let's enjoy our well earn victory. Maybe someday we'll get back to what were doing. But everyone needs some rest." Lightning said with a smile. Fang then chuckled.

"You're right about that. See ya later. Catching some beauty sleep." Fang said as she was running out of the room. Lightning then rolled her eyes.

Now it's time to have some peace, some fun, Lightning could imagine. That if they were outside. The sun will shine bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of book 1 of the Worldline series, hopefully you enjoy of what will come next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you don't understand. Please message me on here or on Quotev or Wattpad.  
Quotev: NatRogers (I'm on there more often)  
Wattpad: Natrogers13  
Hopefully you enjoy this story


End file.
